


The Most Dangerous Game

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Military bros - Freeform, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Scott and Gordon find themselves unwilling participants.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I love tropes so much!? And old movies I've never watched, but the preface is just amazing!

Like the best sleep he'd ever had - that's what waking up from a drug induced sleep was supposed to feel like. This felt alarmingly different and Scott immediately decided he would strangle the medical provider that gave him the bad stuff. As his eyelids peeled open however, he realized no practicing doctor would be knocking him out in a place this dark and cold - not to mention the dirt tracking under his fingers on the hard ground. 

Scott's senses screamed to life as he rolled himself over, his eyes screwing shut with the pounding ache that resounded through his skull. - _the hell happened?_ The question came out a deep groan that also conveyed he might lose his lunch. 

"Vomit corner's over there," Gordon's voice registered, sounding small and pathetic, but before he could respond, Scott's stomach heaved over the ground. "Or, y'know, that works too."

"Where are we?" The brunette choked out once his guts had settled and he scooted into a sitting position far enough from the mess.

"Your guess is as good as mine," there was just enough light coming through a hole in the ceiling to allow him to see Gordon leaning against a wall. His eyes were shut against the suspected migraine. 

_Drugged_ "Were we drugged?" Scott growled as he tried to gain some sense of control. 

"Seems about right," there was the sound of Gordon shifting and the pilot watched as his brother hobbled over to sit next to him. "What do you remember? Cause I'm pretty sure we were supposed to be at a mansion on top of a mountain."

"About to fall off, right?"

"Yeah, everything's kinda fuzzy after that." 

Scott could recall seeing the structure from his seat in Thunderbird 1, Gordon whistling over his shoulder and making a joke about idiots who build stupid things on top of mountains. The key was to build into the mountain if you wanted stability. This thing had been practically perched on top - access by air, only. 

How had they ended up here, with only a hole to see through? 

"You okay?" Scott decided that question offered easier answers from his brother than the other one. 

"Yeah, I'm good, but this headache can take a hike," the blonde said as he rubbed his temples with his bare fingers. That should have alerted him more than it did, but Scott ran his own hand over his chest, his shoulders falling as he found his belt missing. Their helmets weren't in the room either, which meant contacting their other brothers was off the table. 

Training that hadn't been necessary in years began to wheedle it's way forward, assessing the room for exits or anything else set to cause them harm. He wasn't an idiot. This wasn't some accident. Whoever had intentionally incapacitated them had put them here - via the hole in the ceiling by the lack of any other entryways. 

Gordon was in the middle of making the same observations when Scott turned back to him. "Let's get up, see if we can get out of here."

"F-AB," the aquanaut stood on legs that seemed as cooperative as Scott's felt.

They met in the center, the brunette double checking the aquanaut for any other injuries, much to his little brother's irritation. Amber eyes rolled when he had finished.

"Satisfied?" 

"Not in the least. I'll feel better when we're outta here," Scott stared up at the hole and groaned. It was too far up to reach on his own. "Think you can give me a boost?"

"Just like to walk all over me, huh," Gordon teased with a grin, clumsily dropping to one knee and offering his interlaced hands.

His head still ached and he had to blink up at the opening to help center himself. "Gordon please - this is not the time." Experience said that the aquanaut was just trying to cope. He had heard worse, but right now he felt sick and they didn't know where they were or who had brought them here. He just needed some time before he could handle the banter. 

A grunt and Scott put his weight into the offered hands, bringing his other foot up to the blonde's shoulder. One quick move and they were up, the pilot's hands grabbing the edge. Pull-ups were usually child's play, Scott able to do them one handed if challenged - usually by his two youngest brothers - but the apparent blood pressure shift gave him pause. He sucked in a breath and jumped, hearing the yelp from below before Scott hoisted himself halfway through the hole.

"You okay?" He called down as he pulled himself the rest of the way up. 

Gordon was sitting on the floor again, leaning back to peer up at the brunette, "I'm good. Whatever we got hit with, it sucks."

"We'll have Brains do some analyzing when we get out of here," Scott lay on his stomach - not nearly as comfortable as it should have been - and reached into the pit. "Think you can grab on?"

"Scott, are you calling me short?" Gordon groused, standing and reaching up for the hand. Their fingers barely brushed each other. 

"If the shoe fits," he tried not to smile at the dejected look on the aquanaut's face. "C'mon, you can jump."

"Tell that to the noodles I'm standing on," he dropped into a squat and Scott could see him trying to judge how much power he would need. Before he could launch, however, Gordon bent forward, his hands on his knees. "One sec," he breathed.

"Gordon?"

"Sorry -" another deep breath. "Got it under control now." Amber met Scott's gaze and with a leap, his brother's hand caught his own. 

The next challenge was all on Scott as he used his other hand to push against the hole's edge until Gordon was high enough to grab it with his free one. Together, they hauled the aquanaut out and into the new room. 

"Alright, creepy cave then?" Gordon voiced as they looked around. It seemed to be a structure carved into a mountain with jagged stone walls and another opening much further up than the last. Without their gear, there was no reaching it. Thankfully, they wouldn't need to. 

"Over here," walking over to one of the walls, Scott pointed to a dark, wooden door. His fingers grazed over the smooth surface and he frowned, noticing the intricate engraving that lined it. "Who puts a mahogany door inside a cave?" 

Gordon didn't answer and Scott grabbed the handle, pushing the door open on hinges that barely squeaked. His eyes went wide with what he found on the other side. 

Where the cave rooms were dark and humid, this one was lit by an ornate chandelier hanging from a cathedral ceiling. The walls were decorated in rich velvet curtains of red and gold, paintings and statues set with the purpose of flaunting history and wealth. At the center, a large wooden table had been set out with an unreasonable amount of food. There were no windows, however, and only one door that was obviously meant to keep them in with thick metal rods embedded on the metal door and frame. 

"I believe the answer is a crazy rich person, Scott," Gordon whispered as he stepped up next to the brunette, his eyes just as wide, a healthy sense of fear in his voice. 

"Welcome!" A voice boomed from above.

Instinctively, Scott took a step in front of his brother, ignoring the grunt of annoyance. He knew Gordon was more than capable of handling himself in a dangerous situation, but with their current post-drugged state, he was going to keep the blonde out of harm's way as much as possible. 

"Who's there?" The pilot called with more force and steadiness than he expected. 

Across the room, a hologram appeared, showing the figure of a man Scott didn't recognize. By the look of his well tailored suit, though, he was - as Gordon had said - "crazy rich". 

And probably the person who had brought them here.

"I'm pleased to see you were able to join me," he gestured to the table. "I must insist you sit and eat."

Anger flared at the calm in the figure's voice and Scott used it to answer with a glare, conveying his immense distrust of the man. "Who are you and where the hell are we?"

Dark eyes, too difficult to see with the distance between them widened, "Now, Scott, I do believe that would ruin the surprise. Come, I assure you the food is quite safe. I'm afraid we can't have you keeling over from hunger."

"Hmm - yeah, we're gonna pass," Gordon spoke from his side, the snark covering the slight tremble of his hand. This was something Scott and his brothers could rely on from the aquanaut. No matter how scared he was, there was usually enough stubborn determination to alleviate everyone's mood. They found it best used when redirecting victims. 

Right now, however, Scott felt a pang of apprehension as the figure smiled. The worry turned to nauseating fear as the man lifted his hand to snap his fingers, a beam of red sweeping across the room to land on the blonde's chest. He immediately moved to step in the path, but a call from the hologram made his blood freeze.

"Stop, unless you desire to participate on your own," there was no bite to the words, but the man's lighter tone was gone. 

Scott forced himself to do as he was asked, catching the panic in his brother's eyes. When he turned back to their captor, the commander's anger was evident as he growled. "What do you want?"

"Ah, I believe that has already been conveyed," his grin widened, a hand gesturing to the table. "Sit, eat. You're going to need it and I guarantee it will make your stay here much more enriching."

"You're obviously not against threatening our lives," and he had to fight simply pulling Gordon away from the beam and back into the cave. He had the distinct feeling, however, they wouldn't make it. "How are we supposed to trust it's not poisoned?"

"That would simply be far too simplistic," the nonchalance was maddening as the man continued. "You both are far too valuable to waste with poison. Please, eat. I must insist."

Scott hesitated, still battling the need to resist, but as the beam centered to rest over Gordon's heart, he took a step towards the table. He heard a curse behind him, followed by the sound of his brother's footsteps. They found a corner closest to a plate of fresh fruits, a dish of nuts and cheeses not far off. They continued to stand in defiance.

The man didn't seem bothered, gesturing to the food. The commander caught Gordon's arm as it lifted, answering the knowing glare with an unspoken order. His own hand came up and grabbed an apple, looking it over for any signs it had been tampered with. By all counts, it looked like a perfect apple. Sniffing it, there was no malicious odor - did poison have a smell? He didn't dare look at his brother's face as he finally took a bite, knowing he couldn't handle seeing the concern. 

No taste other than sweet apple. The crunch was as he expected it. Time would tell if it was truly safe. 

"Now, Gordon," the dark eyes pinned the blonde and Scott's grip on his brother's arm tightened. "Do try the spanakopita. It's exquisite."

As the red dot moved across and Scott found it sitting on his own uniform he watched the aquanaut reach for a handful of cubed cheese. 

"I honestly don't know what that is," Gordon spoke with the ease of someone well versed in pressing just the right buttons. Scott caught the hint of a grin as his brother popped a piece of cheese into his mouth and was suddenly grateful for the blonde's presence. Not that he wanted Gordon stuck with him in whatever this situation was, but they were both trained for hostilities. If Alan or Virgil had been here, Scott's job as protector might've been far more challenging. 

"Yes, well, as you can both see, the food is perfectly safe," a snap and the red beam disappeared. "Sit, enjoy, and when our other guests join us, I shall explain why you are here."

Other guests? Scott's thoughts went to Thunderbird 5 and he wondered if John had an idea of their situation and was organizing a rescue with Kayo and the GDF. If there were other people being held captive, that would make the rescue a great deal more complicated. He and Gordon would need to ensure the others' safety. 

The man's eyes moved back to the food and flicked to meet the iR members' and Scott knew what he wanted. It seemed there was a great deal more going on than just a simple abduction and he needed answers. Might as well play along until then. 

Scott took the chair closest to him and pulled it out, sitting down before nodding to Gordon to do the same. Any other time, the aquanaut might have baulked at the instruction. He hated dinner parties that didn't involve Lady Penelope or a decent band and voiced it with great emphasis on how lame they were. Now was not the time if they wanted to get home. 

The hologram pulled something from his pocket and it took Scott a few seconds to recognize it as an old pocket watch. Why this man had something so antique, it wouldn't surprise him. The ridiculous atmosphere they were surrounded by would support it. 

"Go ahead," another gesture to the food. "I believe our other guest should be arriving any minute -"

A wall across from them slid open, revealing the hidden compartment behind it. Scott watched over the trays of food for whoever would be joining them, but as the figures emerged, what little appetite he had after his waking in the pit vanished. It was quickly replaced by another bout of nausea inducing apprehension. 

"No way -" Gordon growled, pushing away from the table to stand. Where his brother planned on going, Scott wasn't sure, but he was up as well, ready to combat the two villains as they stepped into the light of the chandelier. "The chaos crew?"

Havoc sneered in their direction, the woman looking a little worse for wear and Scott suspected she and her brother had been dealing with the same treatment as Gordon and himself. Their armor was gone, leaving them in the black suits they wore underneath. Fuse was following close behind, his eyes traveling over the room before resting on the iR members and the hologram.

"Oi, what's the deal?" The large man hissed.

"International rescue," Havoc's glare was pointed towards the commander, not that he had any answers. 

"Don't look at us," this situation was only going to get worse if he didn't get everyone focused on the same goal. Scott aimed a finger at the hologram. "He's the one who brought us here."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" She spat. 

"It's quite true, my dear," the man offered with a beaming smile. "Please sit and all will be explained."

It was like watching their initial interaction with their captor all over again as the two refused. A knowing glance was pointed towards Scott before the man activated whatever weapon he had at his disposal. Havoc, however, was far less willing to comply as the beam rested on first her chest, then Fuse's. A blade of laser fire hitting the wall behind them was enough warning to get her and her brother into a seat at the other end of the table. The four were then encouraged to eat to their heart's content, which wasn't much under the circumstances. 

"Excellent," a clap resounded through the room as the hologram lifted to tower over them. "Now that you have been given a chance to replenish your energy stores, I would like to introduce you to your host -" 

A curtain fell away from the ceiling, revealing a viewing box set high into the wall. The bright sheen of glass separated the room from that potential escape route, but as a figure stepped up, broad shouldered and dressed in dark greens of a military garb Scott hadn't seen except in history books about the 1900s, he knew it wouldn't have mattered. The sight of the rifle strapped across the man's back was deterrent enough.

"Welcome," the figure's voice was anything but and a malicious smile played over his face. "I am Donovan Sykes. Let that be a gift to the lot of you since none of you will make it out of my hunting grounds alive to repeat it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've forgotten to mention, this was my Scott challenge XD I just really needed to write him and get a better appreciation for him!

Donovan Sykes? Gordon swore he knew that name, but the answer was floating behind the buzzing in his ears. Between the drugs in his system, the stress of having to watch his brother take all the risks, and then seeing the chaos crew walk into the room, he was having difficulty worrying about unnecessary facts. 

The food he'd eaten rolled with the unsettling words coming from Sykes. Hunting ground? What was this guy's deal? 

Before they could inquire, the red beams returned, four of them finding each of the figures. Gordon heard the pressurized blast just as something slammed into his chest and sent him stumbling back with a startled cry. Scott's grunt didn't go unnoticed and the blonde found his brother clutching at a small device stuck to his left side, just under his clavicle. Gordon found a similar one under his own hand that had come up to try and assuage the sharp, needling pain that had blossomed from the hit. 

"I advise you not try and remove your tethers," the hologram warned. 

"And why the hell not?" Havoc spat, already working at her own device.

"Because they will explode."

Simple. Precise. Just what was needed to get all four to comply. 

"Now, it seems the games can begin!" Sykes cheered from his box, eyeing them down the bridge of his nose. "Silas, if you wouldn't mind going over to rules while I prepare?"

"Right away, sir," and with a broad grin, their host left them with the hologram. "The four of you have the privilege of being chosen by the master for an event that happens only once a year."

"Thrilled," Fuse interrupted with a sarcasm that Gordon would have liked to use himself.

"Truly, it is expected to be one of the most entertaining," Silas smiled and it was too obvious it would be solely his own enjoyment. "Once the door opens, the master will give you a half day to get as far as you can. After that, the hunt will begin."

"Hunt?" Scott found his voice, the aquanaut trying to stand a little straighter to offer support. All of his training was demanding he observe, learn, bide his time before there was an opening to take down - well, a hologram would be more John's forte. Donavan was another matter.

"Master Sykes has spent years tracking and killing the most dangerous animals in the world, but that has become to easy." Gordon felt the hairs bristle on his neck. Hunting for food or to reduce overpopulation was one thing, but sport… He decided then and there, this man would go down for more than just abducting them and as Silas continued, Gordon realized there was a great deal more that would lead to Sykes going to prison. "Now, he prefers humans. Far more innovative if a bit predictable. With all of your training and experience, he is hoping for a far more exhilarating challenge. Do try not to disappoint."

Gordon's throat felt dry and he wondered if the others were in the same predicament. They were going to be hunted like animals in some insane game. Hadn't he mentioned it's happened before? That thought sent a rage through his gut, fists clenching as he realized other innocent people had been here - had died being hunted by a madman. 

"Oi! We're not some dogs. 'e's gonna wish 'e hadn't even heard of us when we get to 'im," Fuse's voice bounced around them with the threat and Gordon was suddenly hoping he could back it up. Without his armor, though, did Fuse have the skills to evade an experienced hunter?

"Will he?" And the smile on the hologram's face spoke volumes. They were in serious trouble. "The devices on your chest act as tethers. You will be paired to ensure you have an incentive to work together."

"You mean, make it easier for him," the words left his throat as Gordon glared at the man. 

"I'm certain with your expertise, you should be more than capable to compensate. Last I checked, WASP demands their operatives be skilled in solo and team missions." The dark eyes met his, unblinking and Gordon felt the impact. They knew far more than they should. 

Behind them, the bolts covering the only viable exit slid back and the door swung open. Four pairs of eyes watched it hit the wall with a resounding clamor of thick metal. When Gordon turned back, the hologram was gone. 

"Great," he groused, finding his brother looked just as angry as he felt. 

"Well, you two can feel obliged to keep Sykes' attention. Y'know keep us from gettin' shot. That's what you do right?" The woman's sneer was cynical at best as she made to leave to room. "C'mon, Fuse."

The demolitions expert was busy looking at the device attached to him, a green glow emitting from it. As much as Gordon didn't want these two around, their chances would be a lot higher if they worked together - that was a big if, though. He looked down to his own tether, noting the same green pulsating from it and turned to find Scott's. His brothers was a distinct red.

"Havoc," the aquanaut called, wishing he had the same depth as Scott to get people to stop and listen. The woman didn't even flinch, stepping through the door. There was a split second where he had to pick a priority, but his decision was made for him as his brother's tether flashed and he let out a cry. Gordon caught him as his legs buckled under the assault. He was aware of Fuse running for the door and there was the slight echo of Havoc's voice still floating around the room. "Hang on, I've got ya!"

Scott didn't respond as Gordon began to drag him towards the door, making it a few feet when the device stopped glowing and the pilot took in a shuddering breath. They kept going, however, Scott getting his feet under him as they moved through the exit and found the two villains, one helping the other stand. 

"What the hell was that?" Havoc gasped, the bite gone from her voice. 

Gordon looked at her tether and inwardly cursed at the red light. "You're connected to Scott. You got too far away." He let the anger slip through, annoyed at the woman for not waiting. "You good, bro?"

"Yeah," the brunette breathed as he tried to rub the spot effected. "Let's not do that again." Though his words were aimed at the aquanaut, they were meant for everyone. The commander straightened, pinning the chaos crew with a look Gordon had received far too often in his teens. "Looks like we're stuck with each other, so if you two want to get out of here in one piece, we need to work together. Make a plan."

"Alright, then the plan is you two follow us," Havoc grinned. "Unless you want Fuse 'ere to break your lil' brother?" 

Fuse still looked a bit frazzled by the effects of the device on his sister, but as she gave his arm a jab, he turned to glare at the aquanaut, fist slamming into his palm for good measure. Even without his armor, he was still nearly twice Gordon's size. 

Though the chaos crew seemed to be a problem, their immediate issue was the need to get some distance in the few hours they had been given. Gordon could already see his brother bristling at the idea of being prisoners in an already hostile situation and knew it would only delay their departure. 

Catching Scott's elbow, he leaned in to whisper, "Let's just go. We'll deal with them when we can."

For a second, it seemed like the brunette might argue, but with the interruption, he'd been given the chance to suppress his initial reaction. With a deep breath through his nose and out, Scott turned back to the villains. "Fine, just try not to do anything that'll get us all killed."

"No promises, Flyboy," Havoc didn't wait to see if they were following, obviously not worried about what had happened moments ago. Fuse gave them a wary glance before moving in step with his sister. 

"Come on," Scott urged Gordon in front of him as he took up the rear. The blonde was well aware of his brother's intent to keep him shielded, but now was not the time to protest. They were all in danger and if this Sykes guy was as good as the hologram seemed to imply, they were going to have to stay sharp. 

Now that they were past the point of making a decision, Gordon was able to get a good look at their new surroundings. The door had led into another cave, nondescript except for the etched walls. They walked for a few minutes in silence until they made it to an opening and daylight. Specifically, late evening sunlight. 

The cave had opened to the view of an expansive forest far below the mountain they were in. Beyond was an ocean, but it was difficult to tell just how far. Even growing up on an island, he and Scott weren't able to judge. 

Their next problem came in the form of a winding mountain path, wide enough for them to have to traverse one at a time. Havoc went first, Fuse following and Gordon felt the urge to tell them to hurry. Regardless of what they'd been told about a head start, they were out in the open. One shot and one of them would go down, taking their tether buddy with them. 

By the time they made it to cover, it had been a couple hours at least, the sun already making its way to the horizon. The chaos crew was looking a bit frayed, Havoc snapping at her brother as he questioned what their next move should be. 

"Oi, Fishstick" she pointed to Gordon. "What are our chances if we get to a beach?"

He groaned at the nickname, but tried to find solace in the fact she was actually asking for advice. "What do you mean? If we get to the water?"

"No, I mean if we wanna make sand castles," the sarcasm was thick.

He bit back a retort, "Our chances wouldn't be great. Without a rendezvous with a ship of some kind, we'll be floating ducks. Up until the point we drown from exhaustion."

A curse slipped past her lips that Gordon figured she hadn't meant for them to hear. Scott took it as his opportunity to wedge his suggestion in.

"Our best bet is to find shelter until morning."

"I didn't ask for your advice, now did I," Havoc hissed, arms crossed over her chest as she paced. "Alright, we keep walkin'. The boss'll have a way to find us. Then it'll just be climbin' aboard his ship and bringin' the two of you as 'is prizes." 

"That's a terrible plan," Scott growled back, but was forced to follow as she headed into the dense woods they'd stepped into. Gordon was a step behind, surprised to see Fuse keeping pace beside them. The man wore a scowl that could've read as the frustration he was feeling towards his sister's choices or fear for what lay ahead of them. Gordon hoped it was both. It meant Fuse might be more willing to talk Havoc into listening. 

The path - if that's what it could be called - was more of a continuation of the ledge they had left. The forest clung to the side of the mountain, trees and stone merging along the slope to hinder their movements. The growing shadows didn't help either.

Somehow, Scott had taken up position in front of him, still trying to keep pace with the tether attached to the stubborn woman. Though Gordon would have preferred to stay closer to his brother, Fuse was lagging as his bulk worked its way through the crowded path of tree roots. Each slowdown would force them farther from the other two.

"Think you can get her to slow down?" The blonde finally asked while he waited for Fuse to shimmy around a tree. 

The larger man regarded him a moment, but with the light fading, it was too difficult to tell if he was going to listen or not. But then, Fuse called out at an uncomfortable level. "Havoc! Wait up!"

It had the desired effect as the woman stopped, if only to glare at him, but she still seemed to be waiting. They hurried along as quickly as Fuse could manage, Gordon just glad to be closer to his brother. 

"You slow pokes ready now?" Havoc let her fear and frustration turn into impatience, the snap including her brother. 

Gordon heard Fuse sigh before answering, "Yeah, but it's gettin' dark. Shouldn't we find a safer place to hide?"

"Where could that possibly be? We're still on the side of a mountain!" She hissed as she turned to continue.

She had a point, but that didn't mean they couldn't find somewhere to hole up until morning. It wouldn't do them any favors for one of them to -

A curse turned into a cry and Havoc was moving - falling - quickly down the hill. Gordon's eyes shot up to find Scott already jumping down after her. He wanted to yell at his brother for literally throwing himself off a mountain for someone who couldn't care less about them, but the memory of the tether's effects flared. 

"Havoc!" Fuse called loudly behind him as they ran to the spot their siblings had just been standing. Down below, they could still hear the sounds of limbs snapping and brush shifting after years of being untouched. 

And then it all stopped.

Gordon tried to listen over the beating of his own heart and the breath in his ears from the man behind him. Nothing floated back up to them and he felt a sudden spike in his chest at the thought of losing his brother to this nightmare. Training kicked in next, spurred on by Fuse's harsh question.

"How are we gonna get to 'em?"

Eyes scanning the way ahead, Gordon squinted to see into the shadows. "Looks like we'll have an easier way to get down over there, but I hope you're up for some free climbing." He didn't wait for an answer as he took off down the path, content to hear the boots behind him. 

_ Damnit, Scott you better be okay,  _ Gordon thought as he reached the area and began the precarious climb down. If he wasn't, the aquanaut wasn't sure what they would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Limbs had snapped against his cheeks as he slid down after the woman, Scott acutely aware of what would have happened if she got too far away. Havoc had fallen into a controlled slide, her hands grasping for anything to stop her momentum. Just as he reached her, his hand gripping her upper arm, the cliff disappeared. 

Free falling came with his job, but usually Scott had a grapple or two - or three - and a jetpack. Out here, it was just him, Havoc and the open air as they fell. His head told him to scream, to reach out and grab anything, but he could only feel air.

And then they hit.

Water flooded his senses, but Scott kept the grip on his charge. The current of the river they had landed in - though a blessing - was quick and as he surfaced, he lost track of where they had fallen from. Havoc sputtered up, arms flailing dangerously in her confusion.

"Stop!" The command was deafening and succeeded in jarring her from her panic. "Just relax, I'll get us to the side."

For all her bite from earlier, Havoc let herself be supported and the commander wondered if she had sustained an injury in the fall. The need to get to the side grew as his thoughts went to Gordon. The farther the river took them, the more difficult it would be to meet back up. In the dark, it was going to be near impossible. 

The closer they got to the edge, the current slowed, making it easier to take hold of the grassy embankment. Scott pulled them both halfway, helping Havoc climb the rest of the way before following. They sat, breathing in the warm air and letting their nerves calm. That had been a close call. If not for the river, they would more than likely be dead. 

"Any injuries?" He finally asked, mentally checking himself through small flexes and shifts. Nothing stood out to him that would hinder their progress. 

"Don't pretend like you care," Havoc hobbled to her feet, rolling her shoulder as she did.

It took everything in him to hold back as he tried again, "I just need to know so we can get back to our brothers."

"I'm fine," he caught the wince that said otherwise, but as she started marching off, Scott was forced to drop the subject. 

"Where are you going?" He asked as he got to his feet. 

"Where do ya think?" She pointed towards a cliff farther down the river.

"They're not going to go that way," he tried to keep his voice steady, his patience wearing thin. "If they realize we fell into the river, they'll climb down and follow it. Our best bet is to walk back the way we came and find a way to cross."

"And 'ow are ya so sure?" At least she had stopped her mindless march. 

"Because, Gordon is trained for this," there was a swell in his chest as the words left. It wasn't often he was able to brag on his little brother's abilities outside of the water. "Do you think your brother would interfere?"

Blue eyes flared, but she didn't answer, simply flicking a hand towards the river. "C'mon then. Move."

Arguing wasn't going to get him back to Gordon, but he couldn't stop the emboldened remark as he took off in the direction they needed to go. "For just a moment, could you just trust us? We're in the same situation here and, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get home without falling off any more cliffs!"

"Oh, I trust you'll listen and do as I say, Flyboy," Havoc shoved his back, making it clear she had no intent to make their time here any easier. 

The trek was not as simple as he had hoped, the two having to climb over fallen trees and large outcrops of rocks and boulders. The island was a myriad of misshapen paths that offered little to no straight shot to safer areas. Which meant, their travel was cut short as the sun disappeared and was replaced by a moonless sky. 

"It's too dangerous to keep going," Scott called over his shoulder. "We should find a place to set up camp, get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be challenging."

Long pauses seemed to be her thing and without the ability to see her face, Scott had to guess at her reaction. The defeat was clear as she let out a gruff "Fine, lead the way."

_ Finally _ Scott was used to some amount of pushback to his ideas, but Havoc was taking it to a new extreme. He was trying to keep them safe while also keeping an ear open for Gordon. It shouldn't take this long to get to the point they could work together. 

With only the glow from their tethers, he managed to find a small clearing surrounded by boulders and trees. The river ran right beside it and he tried again to listen - still nothing. If his brother was searching along the bank, he would've stopped by now. The low visibility was far too dangerous for them as it was Havoc and himself. That thought didn't stop the rising anxiety, however. 

If his brother was safe - and that was an uncertainty in and of itself - Gordon would be dealing with the knowledge that Scott could be dead. He could've been swept downstream, unconscious, drowned, and for a moment the pilot wondered if that would affect the aquanaut's judgment. 

Leaning against a rock, he let his head rest against it, fists clenching to work through the terror trying to send unnecessary images through his head. Havoc was shifting by a tree, as though she was more interested in her own comfort than their brothers. 

"I'll take first watch," he offered. "Get some rest."

"Not likely. I'm supposed to trust you won't just throw me back in the water, then?" She laughed, skeptically. 

A sigh, deep and spurred by frayed nerves, "I'm not going to hurt you. Like I said, we're stuck here together. We should really start figuring out how we're going to get off this island. Maybe find a way into Sykes' base to use a radio."

"And who are you thinkin' of callin'? Your Thunderbirds? The GDF?" Heat laced her words. "Cause, as I see it, we'd just be tradin' prisons."

"This place has to have a hangar of some sort," Scott redirected, understanding her situation. "We can find a jet or a boat and get out of here."

There was no smart remark, just a grumble of affirmation. It was a plan they could both work with. The only problem was finding said hangar. A port on the edge of the beach would make sense, so they would need to start there. 

"Just don't fall asleep," she relented, as she curled up on her side.

Another anxious pulse and Scott grimaced, "I don't think I could if I wanted to. I'll wake you in four hours."

The night calmed, the sound of the river the only thing he had to listen to and Scott let his thoughts drift to his family in hopes they were all safe or as safe as they could be on a deathtrap of an island. 

OoOoOoO 

They had decided to camp out at the base of the cliff, mostly due in part to Fuse nearly falling to his death so close to the bottom. Quick reflexes and an uncanny ability carry more weight than most, Fuse had found himself pinned back to the wall, hands grabbing for purchase. Certainly enough to make him rethink their next move. 

They had both considered continuing on anyway, but a glance at the river they could no longer see decided it for them. Gordon had tried to encourage Fuse - that Scott would make sure they made it to shore as safely as he could. If they reached the ocean, then it would just be easier on them. 

Now, the aquanaut was curled up on the ground in a restless sleep that had taken nearly an hour to achieve. Fuse's sleep hadn't been much better, but at least they had gained a little. He suspected the day might be a rough one. 

He stood as the first glimpse of light crested the horizon, bathing the area in a soft grey blue. "Hey," Fuse used the side of his boot to knock the blonde's shoulder. "Sun's up."

Amber flickered open without protest, Gordon pushing himself up to survey their area. "What, no breakfast buffet?"

He snickered, remembering the vast table they had left within the mountain. "Gonna 'ave a stern talkin' to with management about that - with my fist."

"C'mon, we'll find something on the way," Gordon stretched, Fuse doing the same as they began to trudge through the brush. The climb had introduced him to a new set of muscles that were screaming at him.

"Wish I 'ad Basher," Fuse groused. They'd been walking for half an hour, following the river that was rushing by at speeds that would've put his sister and the elder Tracy a good couple kilometers away. His vehicle would've made quick work of the path they were on. 

"I wouldn't mind just having some gear," Gordon added as he jumped over a fallen tree. "Cables, grapples, first aid -"

"That stuff'd be useful, eh?" He was used to carrying grenades, charges, and just about anything that went boom. Fuse was out of his element, making it detrimental that he rely on the younger Tracy who simply nodded. "Do this kinda stuff often?"

"Ground search and rescue? Yeah, all the time," he flashed a smile before pushing away a low hanging branch. "Kinda my job, but I've usually got comms and scanners. Thunderbird 5 would have Scott and Havoc's location in a second." The branch stayed in place as he let Fuse pass. 

The larger man felt his stomach twist at the mention of his sister. Another feeling was sitting under the worry, but he didn't dare consider it. Instead, he tried to pick up the pace, spurred on by the hope they would find Havoc soon and figure out a plan to get off this island. 

The day was going to be a beautiful one if the morning was any indication. Their hours of walking had been accompanied by the warm glow of the mid morning sun and a cool breeze that brought the smell of the ocean with it. They had resorted to calling out every so often, hoping to prevent missing their siblings if they were on the other side. It wasn't ideal, but without communication devices, their options were limited.

To Fuse's surprise, however, on the third hour, they received a reply. A whistle, long and steady and Gordon gave a yip in excitement. "That's Scott."

"How do ya know?" Fuse tried to listen as it sounded again.

"Higher frequency travels better than a yell if comms are down," the answer was simple, the smile still on the blonde's face. 

A short time later, two figures came into view, following the river on the other side. Neither looked pleased until they caught sight of Gordon and Fuse. 

"You okay?" Gordon called, receiving a thumbs up from his brother. Havoc gave Fuse a nod, looking tired and disheveled. "I think we passed a tree a while back that looks like it's about to take a dive. Wanna see if we can encourage it? Maybe make a bridge?"

They had and by the way its roots were looking with the erosion from the river, it wouldn't take much to knock it down. So that became the plan, the four of them hiking back up to the tree that hung over the river, ready to fall. 

"After you," Gordon gestured to the task that would still need a bit more muscle. 

"You gonna catch me if I fall in, Shrimp?" He was surprised at the small laugh that came from the smaller man.

"You fall in and I'm gonna have to jump in after you," his smile wavered. "Just try not to fall." Because it could set them back a lot more than they already were. Gordon offered a hand, which Fuse took before stepping out onto the root system and wobbled as it shifted under his weight. He went a bit further, the aquanaut following him as a steady anchor. A shiver ran through the trunk, encouraging him to lean further into it, Gordon sucking in a gasp when the tree gave a hard jolt and creaked loudly under their weight. 

And then it fell, both men holding on as it landed on the other side. When the leaves and branches settled, they were left with a bridge that wriggled with the flow of the river underneath it. Not ideal, but it would serve its purpose. 

"I think we should go to their side," Gordon offered. "Less of a chance we get hit by falling rocks."

Fuse turned to look over his shoulder, first at the blonde and then the cliff that had paralleled the river. "Sounds good to me."

"We're coming over there," the aquanaut shouted to Scott who was testing the other end. The brunette nodded and Fuse took the intuitive to start. 

The tree, though easily toppled, was still strong and held under his weight as they made it halfway. Gordon stayed close behind, whether to ensure Fuse didn't fall in or to give himself a headstart should the demolitions expert decide to take a swim, he wasn't going to complain. A pair of hands reached out for his once Fuse made it to the other side and he took them, letting himself be pulled up the bank. He found a log close by to rest on, his nerves needing a break. 

"You alright, sis?" Fuse asked as she came over to stand with him, Scott helping his brother off the makeshift bridge. He caught the glint of disdain as she watched the iR members.

"I'll be better when we're outta here," Havoc almost growled. 

"We should head to the beach," Scott began as he approached, Gordon taking a seat on the log, just as tired as Fuse felt. Just a minute and they could go.

Havoc spoke up almost immediately, "And who put you in charge, eh? I say the beach is a bad idea. We stick to the trees."

There was one thing he knew without a doubt about his sister, she was stubborn to a fault. Fuse wanted to trust her logic, much as he always had. She had always had their survival at the forefront of her decisions. Right now, though, they were lost on an island, no gear, no way to call for help. All they had were each other and the two rescue members who did this kind of thing for a living. Fuse wanted desperately to trust Havoc, but she was over her head. His mouth opened to tell her just that, but it seemed the leader of iR was just as stubborn.

"Look, I know you're not used to listening to anyone unless they're paying you, but we could die out here." Scott took a step in the direction of the beach - or what Fuse assumed was there - pointing at the dense brush they would be moving through. "Like I said before, we need to find a way off of this island and a boat would be easier to find. The beach will narrow down the search -"

"And I say the beach is too open! We'll be sittin' ducks! And I don't want to waste time looking for a boat that probably won't be there!" Havoc met the pilot's steps, her finger pressing into his chest. 

Fuse sighed, weary from their travel, lack of food, and now the stress of deciding who was right. The man next to him sighed with the same exasperation as the older brother continued the argument.

"And searching the entire island would be a better option?" Whatever cool Scott was trying to keep was quickly leaving. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gordon was getting to his feet, ready to play peacemaker. Fuse almost laughed at the foolishness of even trying. The blonde was about to meet his sister's really bad side.

But something else had an idea on how to end the disagreement and it resulted in a searing pain coursing through the side of his head before he met the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

They were running as soon as Havoc had Fuse back on his feet, a stream of blood flowing from a wound on the side of his head. A bullet wound. 

Scott was cursing his miscalculation, wondering how close Sykes was after the time they had wasted with the arguments. Too close and he listened to the breaths of his little brother as they tried to hurry through the thick foliage. Even though Gordon had the training and been in his fair share of firefights, it had been a while and it sounded like fear was taking hold of the aquanaut. 

No time to stop and talk his brother through it, but that didn't alleviate the worry. Of the two of them, Gordon had the most ground experience. He'd been face to face with death at gunpoint. A fighter jet was a world of its own and there were nights he couldn't find common group with the WASP side of his brother. 

They kept running, Scott watching the demolitions expert as he stumbled ahead of them, a hand pressed to his head to stem the blood flow. What would have happened if Fuse had been killed? The tether would still be there. Would they have had to carry the body to keep Gordon safe? Suddenly, Fuse's life was of greater importance than it had been before. The tether bound Gordon's life to the villain's. How was he going to keep them all safe?

And then, Fuse fell, a cry falling from his lips as his hand left his head and found the device on his chest. 

"Fuse! What -" Havoc turned, her eyes finding her brother before shooting past the pilot. "Get him!" She yelled, pointing past Scott who felt his stomach fall the moment he realized what was happening. 

"Gordon?" The name fell from his throat, dry and choked as he caught sight of the blonde. He was laying on the ground too far back, seizing against the pain from the tether. Scott made it to his side and didn't hesitate to lift him into a shoulder carry, trying to ignore the strangled cry from the smaller man. "I've got you!"

Fuse stilled as they made it a few feet closer, getting to his feet. Havoc pulled him along, blindly aiming for anywhere that could provide safety. 

To his horror, Gordon didn't ask to be put back down. His breathing was harsh and he groaned with each step Scott took. Something was wrong and the pilot wanted to know exactly what. 

But there was nowhere safe. Not yet. 

So he ran, clinging to the little brother who was still breathing. Still alive. 

It felt like they'd cleared miles of terrain when the ground dropped and they slid into a gully, long since carved out by a river that no longer flowed through it. They found a system of roots that offered enough cover to assess their situation. 

Fuse hissed and cursed as he sat, Havoc checking the gash over his right temple. She was being surprisingly gentle as she did, but Scott had his own worries. Gordon gave a grunt of pain as the elder brother set him down, letting him lay against the eroded dirt wall.

"Gordon, status report," the brunette tried to keep his voice calm, but as the aquanaut moved the hand that had been covering his lower abdomen, the bright red tinge was all he needed to know for that steadfast persona to slip - for panic to show for only a moment before it was shoved back into its place. Losing control wouldn't help anyone. "Alright - uh, okay, I'm gonna need to get your uniform off to assess the wound." The gunshot wound. 

To his credit, Gordon actually rolled onto his side to give Scott access to the zipper, sucking in steady breaths to fight through the pain. The brunette worked quickly, pulling the neoprene material off of his brother's arms to reveal the blood soaked Hawaiian shirt underneath. The bright, sunshine colors were in such stark contrast to the deep red, Scott was forced to swallow back a curse. 

"Talk to me, Gordon," he went to work removing the ruined shirt, tearing it into strips he could use to bind the wounds. As he pulled back the undershirt, he found two small holes oozing the red liquid, one a few inches from his navel, the other on his side. He'd counted his brother lucky to have at least had the bullet go straight through. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Got shot -" Gordon grit out as the makeshift bandages were pressed to the wounds. "- when I stood up to stop the fight."

Scott's brow knit in confusion, his initial thought being that Gordon had been shot when he fell and activated the tether. "Wait - back at the river?"

"Yeah -" a shaky hand came up to hold the wad of material as Scott began to rap his torso with the shredded shirt. "I felt something hit me - and then Fuse went down. We just started running."

The two villains must have been listening, Fuse's initial shock to the graze greatly reduced as he realized he wasn't going to die. "Oi, Fish - you sayin' you got shot when I did?" A nod and the demolitions expert's eyes didn't leave the smaller form, emotion high as something clicked. "You stepped in front of me - took the bullet met to -"

"Meant to kill you," Havoc finished with a growl. "Sykes meant to kill you first."

Scott recognized the building rage in the woman, the same he had felt whenever his brothers were threatened. It could be useful when focused onto a single goal, but right now the pilot was too concerned with Gordon to try talking Havoc into finding a common enemy.

"Gordon, do you think you can walk?" Scott wasn't naive enough to think they had made it far enough to be completely safe. Sykes was still hunting them. 

"I think so," he took the hand offered to him and the brunette slowly helped his brother to his feet, wobbly though he was. It took some effort to get the suit back on, but the pressure would help keep the bandage in place and hopefully reduce the chance of infection. One arm was pulled over Scott's shoulders and he wrapped his own around Gordon's back. 

The chaos crew was up a moment later. "We need to keep movin'." Havoc had her own brother in tow. 

"Agreed," but which way? He tried to remember where Gordon and Fuse had been when they were shot. Trajectory would have their attacker coming from the cliff, which meant they would need to go further into the forest. "We'll need to stick to the trees, but it'll be slow going. I think that was his plan."

Havoc's lips thinned at the implication, "Alright, then, we get as far as we can, find a better place to hide or a way off this island."

"Sounds good to me," as one the group headed down the gully, using its walls as protection. Beside him, Scott heard the soft laugh from Gordon as he limped along. "What's up, Gordon?"

The blonde shook his head, but there was a smile that told the pilot he hadn't been mistaken. "Just funny - got you two to stop fighting. Probably gonna blow up in Sykes' smug - face."

Scott could only hope that was true, but he hated the idea that it had taken his brother getting shot to get to this point. He would take what he could get though. Gordon was still injured and no amount of reasoning would make that okay. 

The lack of food and water had become a greater concern a few hours later, the sun beating down on them in the humid air. Fuse had slowed, stumbling under the suspected headache and nausea. He'd thrown up twice, making the need for a clean water source detrimental. Gordon had grown quiet save for the occasional sharp intake of breath followed by a moan. They needed to find a safe place soon or they weren't going to last the day. 

When they finally came to a small pond, it took all Scott had in him to convince Havoc it wasn't safe. It was stagnant and an unhealthy greenish brown of algae and bacteria. They just couldn't risk it.

But it did beg the question, what had fed it. Possibly rain? These pools screamed of overflow and if they could find a river similar to the one they'd left behind, they could find the much needed supply. 

What they found was a grove of trees, a space set in the center that could hide the occupants from searching eyes. 

"This could work," Scott voiced as he peered inside. It would be snug for four people, but really, they only needed it for two. Fuse and Gordon needed a break, whether they agreed or not. 

"Scott," the aquanaut protested as he was set against a trunk within the shelter. 

"Sorry, Gordon, you need to save your strength," he pushed back the sweat damp bangs that had fallen over his little brother's eyes 

"While you two get hunted trying to find us water?" The aquanaut knew the deal and if the roles had been reversed, Scott wouldn't like it either. What if they couldn't make it back to them? What if they found a way off the island and lost it because they had to come back for the wounded? There were too many factors to consider, but dragging his dehydrated and bleeding brother through a dangerous task wasn't an option. 

"We'll be quick. You won't even have a chance to miss us," Scott tried to smile, knowing how Gordon worked and how much the levity was needed. 

"Just - be careful, okay?" And though the blonde had gained a wavering grin, there was fear in his eyes. He was trusting Scott to keep an unspoken promise.

"I will," he leaned in, planting a kiss on the forehead of the little brother that had been the cause of so many grey hairs. He figured today would add a handful more. 

Heading out, he and Havoc looked back, pleased to see the trees were doing their job. They would be back as soon as they could. 

OoOoOoO 

Gordon's eyes peeled open as a hand tapped his shoulder and he found the blurry image of Fuse staring back at him. He blinked to clear the fog and tried to swallow past the dryness in his throat. 

"'ey, still with me?" The worry was new, but he was too drained to think beyond the slow nod. It was probably the blood loss, but he hadn't slept the night before, too many images of drowned flood victims being replaced by his big brother. Maybe a bit more sleep would do him good and he let his eyes drift closed again. "Should ya be sleepin'?"

Should he? Gordon knew he didn't have a head injury, but Fuse did. His eyes opened again and he shifted, letting the ache in his abdomen work to wake him up. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," Fuse kept his voice low as he leaned his head back. "They've been gone a while, though."

"They'll be back," he was falling back on his optimism, the kind that kept victims from panicking. Maybe he was using it on himself and given their situation, it was worth a try. 

"So sure?" 

"Mmhmm, Scott promised." Gordon felt the warmth in his chest at a memory. He had been twelve, almost thirteen when Dad had disappeared. Scott had become distant, consumed by his new responsibilities to the point Gordon had been back in school a full month before his eldest brother called to see how he was doing. The blonde had been trying so hard to be positive - for Alan and Virgil - that he hung up the moment it seemed Scott was willing to acknowledge him. That night, the brunette had shown up at his dorm and scooped a distraught kid into his arms. Gordon had cried until his brother had explained what was going on and that from now on, he would be there whenever they needed him - a promise to never leave him alone if he had the power to stop it. 

"Hope you're right," the demolitions expert sighed.

"As do I."

The new voice sent the both jerking towards a space in the trees, the tip of a rifle aimed towards them as the man wielding it stepped through.

"Hello, gentlemen," Donavan grinned and Gordon couldn't breathe. "Don't worry, putting a couple of injured animals down would be far too simple."

"We're not the animals," for some reason, he felt emboldened enough to glare at the hunter. 

"You," Sykes pinned him with his own scowl. "You ruined a perfect shot."

"Shut it, you ass," Fuse growled. 

That only gave the man reason to laugh as he aimed at the demolitions expert, "Still have some spirit in you! Good," his eyes narrowed. "Here's what needs to happen or I leave one of you here with a new hole in his head." Sykes paused to ensure they were both listening. "Clarence, if you would be so helpful as to lift young Gordon here. We must relocate before your siblings return."

Gordon dared to flick a side look at his companion and saw the nauseating fear. This guy knew too much about them. 

Fuse slowly made it to his feet, wobbling slightly as his head wound protested. The aquanaut tried to help as the larger man took hold of his upper arm and lifted him, managing a strangled grunt as gravity pulled at his gut. 

"Very good, come along, now," Sykes disappeared as he stepped out of the small grove. 

Getting out for the two wounded men was a bit more complicated and Gordon nearly fell face first onto ground, catching himself on a tree where he froze against the stabbing of his abdomen. Fuse's hold returned once they were both out.

"The problem is, I'm going to need a trail for them to follow," the rifle had been slung over the man's shoulder, a simple, yet ornate handgun taking its place. "Silas, if you wouldn't mind assisting Gordon with his injury."

Amber opened wide, searching for the threat as the hologram - now flesh and blood - moved towards them with confidence of a man who knew his master would kill anyone who dared attack him. "Do try not to move, sir," Silas warned as he circled around the pair and found the zipper to the suit. The bandages - though saturated and not nearly as useful - were cut and yanked painfully away. The warm flow that followed warned of the inevitable, but there was nothing he could do about it as a knife ripped into the neoprene fabric. As the suit was zipped back up, he found the bullet holes had been connected to allow the blood flow to fall freely down his side.

"What the hell's that - supposed to do?" Gordon slumped, his free hand reaching for the hole. 

"Chumming the waters. Hopefully, your brother and sister will be smart enough to follow a few droplets," Sykes hinted, turning to Fuse. "If you would release him, please, he'll bleed far more walking on his own."

Brown eyes met his and there was regret. As his hand left Gordon's arm, all of his weight fell on his legs, the one closest to the bullet wound buckling almost immediately. The splatter of red over the foliage was impossible to miss. 

"Let us be on our way, gentlemen," and the villain turned, the weapon still held firm in his hand. Fuse took a step forward, his eyes still on Gordon. The aquanaut heard the click of a weapon and didn't need to see the gun aimed at his back by Silas. With arms that felt detached and legs that protested every move, he let his thoughts focus on Scott. He needed to stay alive for his brother's sake. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit -" Havoc's curse was blaring in his ears as they stared into the grove - the empty, no brothers in sight, grove. 

Except, there was blood. Plenty of it covered a fern just outside the circle of trees and it was impossible to know just who it belonged to. 

Scott knew, though. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew it was Gordon's and he felt the downward spiral of failure trying to burn a hole through his heart. 

They'd found a river, small and clear, but that meant nothing now. His brother could be dead because he hadn't been there to protect him 

"Shit, where is 'e?" Havoc was stumbling back out of the grove, her eyes scanning the forest. Scott's gaze followed the ground until he found another blotch of red leading away from them. 

"This way," his voice was weak as he stood and made to chase after his brother.

"No! Stop!" Havoc called, catching up to him to grab his arm. "Idiot, can't you see, it's a trap!" Blue eyes burned with anger. "Your brother is just the breadcrumbs."

"How do you -"

"- 'cause that's what I would do," their eyes met and the seriousness of that confession was enough to make Scott want to leave her there. "You know how to rescue people. I know how to trick them. This is just Sykes trying to use our brothers as bait."

"Then what the hell do we do?" He was at a loss, wanting nothing more than to get to his brother and make sure he was safe. 

"We use a bit of misdirection," she withdrew her hand from a hidden pouch in her suit, pulling free a pair of spheres. 

Scott stared at them, torn between disbelief and the need to move. "You had those the whole time?" Havoc nodded. "And you didn't think to use them on our brothers to keep them hidden?" Scott was well aware of how the devices worked.

"They wouldn't 've lasted long enough and we'd be out a way to get them back," she returned them to her suit. "C'mon, before we lose the rest of the day."

A deep, painful breath born of anxiety and all that came with knowing Gordon was somewhere, injured, drew past his lips and out before he fell in step behind her. They were headed in the direction of the other blood stain, keeping their eyes trained on the sides of the trail and ahead. 

The next question that presented itself left his head spinning. They were going to use the decoys to distract Sykes, but then what? 

Scott knew.

Deep down, but not so far enough that it wasn't an option. He knew what he would do to anyone who threatened his family's lives. They would find Sykes and make sure he couldn't hunt anyone else.

OoOoOoO 

The slope dropped off before Fuse could slow his descent into the pit. A long second he was falling through empty space before he hit the ground, the air driving from his lungs. He choked and gasped as he rolled, trying to ease the burn in his chest. 

A sound from above and he barely had enough time to brace for the smaller figure as Gordon landed against him. It hurt as much as the landing had, but Fuse had gotten a glimpse of the aquanaut before being unceremoniously pushed into the chute. He'd been pale - deathly so - and hadn't been coordinated enough to make it the last few feet. 

Now, he wasn't moving at all as Fuse shifted him to lay on the ground. "C'mon, man, ya can't die here."

"No' plannin' to -" the blonde wheezed back. 

"Coulda fooled me," he grunted as he sat up to get a better look at their new prison. They weren't in complete darkness, the midday sun pouring in through a grate above. The walls were smooth concrete, making it impossible to reach the slide they'd been tossed down.

"Do try to stay alive long enough to call for help," Sykes shouted down, his shadow casting over them before disappearing. 

"Tha' guy's 'n asshole," Gordon groaned, trying to sit up without much success. 

Fuse felt the laugh bubble up through the exhaustion and pain, "Too right." His grin fell, however as a low, far off rumble of sound began to grow. "Whaddya think that is?" 

They both listened, or at least Fuse thought Gordon was listening, until the first trickle started to flow into the room. "Oh, no - Fuse!"

He was already getting to his feet, reaching down to drag the aquanaut with him even as the trickle turned into a rush of freezing water that fell over them like a waterfall. It was over their feet in less than a minute and he suddenly realized what Sykes had meant.

"Any ideas, Fish-boy?" He didn't hide his own fear, hoping his companion would have a way to get them through this alive. 

"Conserve energy," Gordon took in a deliberate breath, appearing to steal himself for what was coming. He barely had enough energy to stand much less swim. "This water's comin' from the - the, uhmm - the river. Should be okay - to drink."

Should, but who knows what's in this room. Fuse was so thirsty, though. He waited, wondering if the initial influx had washed out any gunk not fit for human consumption, finally leaning forward to take in a mouth full of the liquid. Sediment played over his tongue, but not enough to keep him from sending it down his dry throat. Another gulp and he felt his head already clearing.

"Your turn," he moved Gordon into the flow, pulling him back as the stream doused him. He spluttered and coughed, but some had made its way down as he went back for more. "Better?"

"Yeah," and he sounded clearer. "We'll have to tread for a while. Can you float?"

"Sure, can you?" Fuse waited for the answer he was hoping to hear, but Gordon stayed silent. "Fishy?"

"Yeah - yes," he shivered. "I'll try."

"Okay," he readjusted his grip, just to be sure he had the aquanaut. It was surprising how much he found himself caring about what happened to the iR member, but he blamed it on the tether - or the fact Gordon had saved his life. 

"They'll come." It was whispered, a plea - a worry. If Havoc and Scott came to save them - stumbling into the trap - they would die trying to save them. 

"Hopefully, they'll be smart," he whispered back. "Y'know, not get killed."

He glanced down at the water as it made it to his hip, covering Gordon's gunshot wound. If their siblings were going to do something, it would need to be soon.

OoOoOoO 

Havoc grabbed his arm and pulled him off into a new direction with enough alarm for Scott to know not to question it. They continued in a crouched silence until they found a concealment of shrubs overlooking a valley. 

A long pause as they waited for the silence to cover their movements and Scott looked into the area they had avoided. It was a clearing, too open to get across without drawing attention. At its center, a grate was set into the ground, the too bright red leading up to it sending spikes of rage through his chest. 

"What now?" His voice was gruff as he fought the urge to run to his brother. 

"We only get one shot," Havoc warned. "Once the decoys go, we have to find Sykes and take him down. I mean down. Can you do that?"

Scott's head bobbed, his eyes still on the blood stain and letting it fuel his choice. "Yes, I can."

"Good," she gestured across to a heavily forested area, overlooking the valley. "Up there. 'e'll want the view, but still be close enough to gloat. That's where we can find 'im."

Scott didn't question her - wanted to, but didn't - instead focusing on the crosshatch metal in the ground. Gordon had to be inside. 

"Stand up and I'll scan you," she held out the orb, the pilot doing as he was asked. Havoc copied the task for herself. "I'll try to get them as close to the edge as I can. They'll have a thirty second delay before they activate. After that, they're programmed to move. Should look convincin' enough."

A nod and his training was kicking in. They had a plan. Time to implement it. "Do it."

OoOoOoO 

Gordon felt numb, which he was trying to decide was a good thing or not. The pain in his stomach was minimal, save for the occasional shiver as he lost his focus and went under the rising water. His arms slid back and forth on autopilot, years of floating in the pool after a long, intense workout feeding his muscle memory. Floating was easy, staying conscious was quickly becoming the problem. The first time, he thought he'd simply closed his eyes, but then he'd blinked and the spots shifted and the bright spot in the ceiling came back into focus. The second time, Fuse had grabbed his arm, barely pulling him back above the water. 

Now, they were close enough to the top to see the tree line. Fuse's fingers were clinging to the grate, which was only a blessing to their tired limbs until the water made it too high. Then they'd drown.

Gordon was surprised to feel an arm wrap around his chest, the larger man supporting him. 

"Thanks," he breathed, holding on to the appendage. 

"Figure we've got a few minutes left," Fuse grunted as he adjusted his grip. "Figured I didn't wanna die alone."

"Don't be so melodrama-," it would've been more convincing a tease if he hadn't been hit by a small wave of river water, choking and coughing painfully as it went down his throat. 

"Says the guy tryin' to drown himself to early," Fuse pulled him further up, but he had lost most of his strength, only just succeeding in keeping Gordon away from the churning water for a moment. 

"Scott'll be here," the blonde wheezed, but as the space they were floating in grew smaller, he wondered if his brother would make it in time to save them. 

And then, he was there, running with Havoc across the clearing - out in the open.  _ No!  _ Fuse must have seen them too as he whispered harshly for them to stop, hoping to not draw the hunter's attention. It didn't work, however, the pair running up to the edge of the grate and crouching. 

The shot rang out, loud and clear, a clump of dirt spraying across the opening and into the water. Neither figure moved, even as another shot and another sounded through the air until all fell quiet and the water made it over his ears.

OoOoOoO 

She knew her schemes. So well, she could picture the overconfident grin on the billionaire's face as he pulled the trigger. Havoc didn't hesitate. Hesitation was dangerous and could get her killed when dealing with the likes of Donavan Sykes and his lackey. She'd left Tracy to deal with Silas, pleased to see the man decked out on the ground the moment they had discovered their overlook. 

What she hadn't counted on was the handgun. Sykes had drawn it the moment he had realized something was wrong. Not soon enough to use it directly on her, but it was still a threat as he staggered under the blow she had delivered to his face. The smug grin was gone, replaced by a scowl, and the gun lifted to her head. She wouldn't be fast enough. 

A blur of blue and camo green rushed over her vision as the hunter disappeared. Havoc found him not far away, Scott wrestling for control of the weapon that would've killed her - had almost, if not for the pilot. 

Sykes managed to get an elbow into Scott's gut, rolling out of the smaller man's grasp. Havoc moved, aiming to grab the gun or at least, the hand holding the gun. Fingers closed around his wrist, her other hand finding the man's nose and the snap of cartilage echoed louder than the shot from the handgun.

"AH! No!" Sykes hissed as the weapon fell, skidding over the ground. 

As much as she would have preferred to aim something deadlier than her fists at the man, Havoc ignored the gun, instead, swinging the heel of her boot out and catching the side of his face. Another crack - this time his cheek bone - and he didn't get up quick enough before Scott was back on him, pinning Sykes to the forest floor. 

"It's over!" The pilot growled, but she knew they needed more than just their own strength to keep him cooperative and she quickly retrieved the weapon. 

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains all over the ground," and she meant it. This man had tried to kill her brother and given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. 

"Okay! Ahhh! Get off of me!" He barked, blood spraying over the ground from his nose. And then, a laugh, "Best let me go if you want to save your brothers."

"What -" Scott's eyes found hers before turning back to the valley. 

"Make a decision, Tracy," Sykes knew as well as she did what the iR member would choose. 

So, Havoc decided to help him out, "Go, I've got 'im covered."

"But the tether."

_ Damn, _ her mind raced, wishing she could tell him it didn't matter. "Just -"

A snap and movement, the gun swung around and fired, catching Silas square in the chest. Bright red blossomed from the wound as the man's momentum kept him falling forward and onto the ground. Scott's shout registered a second later, and green fatigues filled her view as another shot range out. 

And everything stopped. 

Her breathing came in short intakes, stepping back as Sykes' body crumpled over Silas'.  _ Dead _ . They were both gone and she suddenly wasn't worried about someone hiding in the shadows anymore. 

Scott disappeared after that, ignorant to the joy she felt at taking the life of someone who truly deserved it. Fuse would agree. He would probably be sad he couldn't get a punch in himself. 

The thought of her brother jarred something loose and the gun was too heavy, her feet too clumsy as she slid down the hill and into the valley. 

Scott was standing in a puddle, which was odd considering the valley had been empty except for the grate. Then, he was lifting something metal, lined with gaps. Why was there water here? It shouldn't be. Not where Fuse was supposed to be. 

Yet, there he was, just under the surface, his hand reaching out for anyone to take.

Havoc took it, stumbling back as she tried to pull him above the water. He was so heavy - too much for her to carry most days, much less tired and hungry. He hit the edge and Scott was there, helping her drag him up, along with a figure in blue. Fuse let go of Gordon to suck in the open air and her eyes fell on the blonde, the elder Tracy crouching by his side.

He wasn't moving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D


	6. Chapter 6

He couldn't think about the bodies, the lives that Havoc had taken - with his help. All Scott could allow himself to focus on was saving his brother and right now, Gordon wasn't breathing. 

"How long were you under?' He threw the question at Fuse, who was still coughing and dragging in ragged breaths. Scott rolled Gordon as he waited for the answer, checking for a pulse - weak, but blessedly there. Two breaths and his chest rose and fell.

"Coupla minutes," the demolitions expert wheezed.

Another two breaths,  _ A couple of minutes should've been a cake walk. _ "C'mon, Gordon, breathe for me." 

Two more breaths.

A gurgle and the blonde was losing the fluid that had invaded his lungs. Scott quickly rolled him, letting the water mix with the puddle they were crouched and laying in. 

Gordon didn't wake up, but the air moving in and out of his throat helped calm the pounding of Scott's heart and he slumped over the form. The pulse was stronger under his trembling fingers and his eyes closed. 

"Is 'e -" Fuse's voice drew Scott back to the pair and he shook his head. 

"Alive - breathing," he swallowed past the lump, sitting up with the next task screaming at him. "We still need to find a way off the island."

"I say we check Sykes and his lackey," Havoc offered, already standing to head back up the slope. 

Blue eyes regarded Fuse for a long moment, wondering if he could trust the man with his brother. He looked shaken - understandably so - and there really was no other choice. He needed to follow Havoc before the tether hit its limit. 

So with a steadying breath, Scott caught the bloodshot eyes of the demolitions expert, conveying any and all consequences through that one look. "Watch over him."

"Y-yeah, I can do that," Fuse quickly turned from the elder brother's intensity to do as he'd be asked.

Scott gave Gordon one more check before standing and jogging after the woman. He couldn't help thinking about what they were about to do - search bodies for anything useful. It felt wrong, but deep down, he allowed himself a bit of joy. The immediate threat was gone and though he hated the fact it had to come to the hunters' lives or theirs, he was grateful to move on to the next problem.

Havoc beat him to Sykes, searching through the bags the man had attached to his belt. He didn't move under her ministrations, the ground growing a dark puddle under his chest.

Silas still lay by the toppled man, just as dead as his master. Self preservation kicked in after a pause, Scott focusing on the assistant's gear and finding a handheld device. For the life of him, he wished he could talk to his brothers or Brains just to figure out what it was, not wanting to hit the wrong command and kill them all. 

"Found this," he finally relented, handing it to Havoc. Scott had almost forgotten about her skillset. "Think you can figure out what it does?"

She pinned him with a glare and took it from his hand. After a moment, she growled, "It's a tracker. The asshole was cheating."

"Of course he was," the sentiments were aligned. "Anything else useful?" A few more taps and they both heard the tethers disengage, falling from their suits to lay harmlessly on the ground. 

"That good enough for ya," Havoc grinned.

A smile pulled across his face as well, "Amazing would be a better term." A laugh born of adrenaline and relief followed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," she continued. "I can't find a communicator or a shiny set of keys to a private jet."

On to the next problem, then. They searched a few minutes longer, coming back with more weapons than he cared to see, much less handle. A pause as he considered their options and Scott turned to the woman, "Should be safe to head for the beach, see what we can find."

"After you," Havoc gestured back to their brothers. "I assume you were a scout of some kind?"

"Rescue," it was automatic and he grimaced as she laughed. 

"Obviously."

They made their way back to Fuse who was talking quietly to the aquanaut, occasional coughs wracking the smaller form. Scott was by Gordon's side, noting the amber under half-lidded eyes. 

"-'ey, Scott," the blonde smiled. "Fuse said - I drowned. Tell'em I don't do that." The protest ended with another set of coughs.

"What would you call it, then," the demolitions expert teased.

"A bit of water in m'lungs," Gordon's eyes flickered back to his big brother. "Time to go home?"

"Just about," Scott went to check the abdominal wound that still bled freely into the water. "We need to get to the beach. Up for a piggyback ride?"

"Always." To his surprise, Gordon had his hands pressed into the puddle and was pushing himself up. The pilot quickly looped his arms under the blonde's, steadying him into a sitting position. A second pair of hands gripped the aquanaut's shoulders and Scott looked up to see Fuse's hesitation. 

"I'll help," the larger man didn't wait for an answer before lifting Gordon to his feet and the brunette took the assistance for what it was, letting his brother be lowered across his back. 

"Thanks," Scott whispered once Gordon was adjusted and he had his legs tucked against his sides. 

Fuse didn't offer anything further as Havoc called for them to get moving while they still had daylight. Scott suspected they had another six hours before they lost it, the midday sun still high above.

He took the lead, judging by the cliffs and far off sounds of the river that he had the right direction. Havoc seemed to have accepted his guidance - that or she was as tired as he felt and just wanted to find an escape route. The trek was slow going, however, having to adjust Gordon as they took a sloped path towards more trees and brush that threatened to trip him. 

"Need a break?" Gordon asked a while later, sounding a bit clearer than before. "Cause you look like you need one."

"I'm fine, Gordon," Scott grunted as he stepped over a log and another bead of sweat slid off the end of his nose. "Do  _ you _ need a break?"

"All good," but it was evident he was in pain. The problem lay in the logistics of stopping. They had a short window of time to get to the beach and hope there was something there that could get them home. Stopping just didn't fit well in the equation.

Until Scott's leg buckled and fell out from under him. 

They didn't fall far as his knee slammed into the dirt, but the pained cry from his brother tore at his gut. "Sorry! Sorry - you okay?"

When Gordon didn't answer, Scott felt his heart shutter. His nerves sparked with the desire to set his brother down and check him over. It took a quiet "I've got 'im" from Fuse for the brunette to breath again. He spun on achy limbs to see the unconscious aquanaut being held up by the larger man. Cursing at the bright red that still oozed from the wound, Scott worked to get his own suit off. It wasn't ideal - nothing out here was - but between the blood loss or the increased risk of infection from his own clothes as a bandage, Scott was going to have to go with the latter. 

"I'm gonna try to slow the bleeding a bit more," his eyes caught Fuse's and then Havoc's. "I'll be as quick as I can."

The woman just frowned, arms crossed over her chest, but the way she took a seat against a tree showed how much she needed the rest as well. Fuse nodded, adjusting his grip as Scott went to work unzipping Gordon's suit. 

Blue denim, ripped and wadded, pressed into his brother's stomach, eliciting a groan before eyelids began to flutter. Repeating the same work as before, Scott wrapped a longer piece around his torso andreplacied the neoprene. A smile hid the worry as he saw amber eyes tracking his movements.

"Ow," Gordon groaned. "What happened?"

"Ya fainted," Fuse answered before Scott could. 

"Did not," the familiar whine sent a chuckle from the pilot. Gordon had a way of getting himself into these kinds of situations - the ones that left him trying to sneak out of the infirmary only to end up on the floor or carried back by a bigger brother. 

"Coulda fooled me," the demolitions expert made to lift Gordon over his shoulder, sending out alarms through the elder brother's head. Whatever 'little brother' senses Fuse had, he shot the pilot a knowing look. "I'll carry 'im for a bit. You focus on gettin' us down this mountain."

Scott wanted to argue, wanted to pull Gordon away from one of the villains who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. He didn't though. There was something in the gentle way Fuse shifted his brother so that the wound wasn't being crushed and the hesitant questioning if he was comfortable, seemed so much the opposite of what was expected. 

"Scott?" Gordon's concerned voice snapped him out of the daze. "You good?"

"Yeah," he got to his feet, legs feeling like jelly after carrying the aquanaut for so long. "Yeah, let's go."

They switched every hour, carefully passing off the injured blonde as they went. Scott had been hopeful that the trek would go faster after finding another stream and having everyone get their fill of the cool water, but the sky was quickly taking on the warm orange of late afternoon. When they finally hit the sand covered beach, the sun was nearly gone. 

"We'll have to make camp," Gordon voiced into Scott's ear. 

"You up for that?" Not that they had a choice. Once they lost the remaining light, hiking would become more dangerous and they would lose the chance to find a safe camping area. 

"Of course," the blonde waved his hand airily. "I'm just gonna lay wherever you put me. How hard is that?"

"For you, pretty hard," Scott couldn't help the smile at his brother's jovial nature. "Plus you've lost a lot of blood."

Another wave, "not that much."

"And you drowned."

"Water on the lungs. I'm better now."

He sighed, turning to Havoc as she stepped up to his side. "We need to make camp and before you ask why, it'll be too dangerous and too difficult to find anything once the sun goes down."

"Agreed," there was a hint of reluctance, but she was smart and more than a little exhausted. They all were. 

With Fuse's help, they found an area to lay Gordon. Scott's need to ensure his brother was okay with the situation was quickly scrubbed by the aquanaut, reinforcing that he was good and would be heeding all warnings not to move under pain of injuring himself further. Though it frustrated the pilot to no end, it was still comforting to have his brother's strong spirit to prod his overprotective tendencies. 

The next task, which helped to distract him, involved gathering wood for a fire. The area had flammable materials in abundance, but it all came down to his abilities to recall survival fire starting. He had no supplies, which meant rubbing sticks together for a good hour until the warm glow of friction was encouraged to set a pile of dry leaves on fire.

"Didn't happen to find any marshmallows out there, did you?" Gordon half joked in the warm glow of the fire. 

Scott's hand rested gently on his brother's shoulder, glancing down at the blonde mop by his side. "Maybe I could drum up some chocolate and graham crackers, too?"

"Ugh, bro, that'd be amazing, but I think my stomach is going on strike," the slight laugh was Gordon's way of warning his brother not to worry. Of course, Scott always worried. Whether it was about their Thunderbirds' conditions or the rest of his family, something always had a way of building on top of the anxiety that came with being commander of iR. 

Across the way, Fuse was snoring, oblivious after the strenuous day. Havoc sat stoically next to him, but every few minutes her eyelids would slide shut and she would startle herself awake.

"You should get some sleep, too," Scott called over the crackling embers. "I'll keep watch for a little while."

Her initial reaction appeared to be defiance, giving the pilot an even glower, but as Fuse whimpered a half whined snore, her features softened. "In a bit."

"Worried about something?" Why he was trying to read her, Scott wasn't entirely sure. They were stuck with each other and maybe his training had ingrained the need to know what his team was dealing with. 

Her lips thinned brow furrowing and for a second he expected to get a really short answer. That's not what she did, though. "Just thinkin' about tomorrow. We'll need food, water if we can find more." She snickered, "All that ocean's gonna look pretty tempting if we get too dehydrated."

"Agreed," his voice was light with the shock of her priorities. "We'll know more in the morning," he looked out into the darkness, listening to the waves crash onto the beach. "Wish I could catch some fish."

"Fry up some chips to go with 'em," Havoc groaned with the fantasy.

Scott actually laughed, his own desire blossoming at the idea of anything deep fried and coated in ketchup. The protest of his stomach sounded loudly over the waves and fire, Gordon giving his outstretched leg a pat. 

"You two gonna just torture yourselves with that kinda talk," the blonde teased, but something in that warning tugged at Scott's tired mind. 

"Go to sleep, Gordon," the pilot squeezed the shoulder under his hand, the alert gone as his brother yawned. 

"Been asleep," he groused. "Now, I'm awake and my stomach hurts."

"On a scale of one to ten," Scott frowned wishing he could do something to help.

"Hm… chicken marsala," a shiver ran through the smaller form.

A grimace pulled at the brunette's lips at the comparison. They'd all experienced the food poisoning that lasted nearly a week. "Sorry, Squirt. Tomorrow, we'll find a way outta here. Promise."

Gordon didn't respond, but they both knew what promises meant. Scott would try his hardest to meet that goal, but the potential for failure was there. The problem was the commander wasn't sure his brother would make it another day. 

So the promise was more than a hope. It was a mission. Failure wasn't an option he could live with. 

Glancing across the fire again, Havoc's eyes were closed and didn't pop back open. He took it as a blessing. They all needed rest - himself included. Scott would wake her in a few hours. 

"You should sleep," he hadn't expected the suggested from his injured brother, but it was easy enough to sidestep.

"I'm fine. Not like it's my first time keeping watch," he leaned forward to place another thick branch on the fire. 

A snorted laugh preceded a grunt, "Didn't last time - Virgil punch you in the nose?"

"My bad for trying to wake the bear," he yawned, blinking away the moisture that really should stay in his body. 

"Lay down, at least."

"Gordon -"

"Seriously, looking up at you is making my head hurt," the blonde pulled at his leg, eyes closing for emphasis. "Just lay down for a bit."

A sigh before he relented, shifting to lay next to the aquanaut, "This is a bad idea, Fish."

A knowing grin spread over Gordon's face, "But see how much better you feel?"

The drag of exhaustion was almost immediate, Scott groaning, "Why do I listen to you?"

"Cause I'm loud and obnoxious."

"And persistent," his fingers flicked a swoop of blonde hair. "It's why we keep you around. Nothing keeps you down for long."

"And I thought it was for my good looks and charming personality," they both let out a chuckle. 

Scott's eyelids blinked open and for a disorienting moment, he couldn't remember if he'd fallen asleep. "Gords?"

"Still here, bro," the blonde answered, sounding more awake than he should. 

A blink.

Another and the next time his eyes opened, the sun was coming up over the ocean.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Gordon's eyelids slid open at the sound of his brother getting to his feet with a flurry of expletives he hadn't heard in quite a while. It would've been impressive if not for the burning ache in his abdomen and the nausea inducing headache. 

"Well, rise 'n shine to you too," Havoc greeted with an edge of sarcasm. 

"How long was I out?" Scott asked, sounding worried, which Gordon could honestly say was normal for the pilot. 

"Dunno," the woman shrugged. "Got hit with a stick by your brother about halfway through the night. Said 'e'd taken watch." 

Gordon grimaced at the bluntness. Usually, he could count on Virgil or Alan to smooth things over with Scott when they found ways to deal with his stubborn refusal to rest. He half expected a lecture or yelling. Nothing worse than a worried and angry smother brother. What he received was almost worse.

"Hey, Squirt," Scott's voice trembled slightly as he whispered above his brother. Hands hovered over his shoulder, assessing, debating if he would cause more damage with a simple touch. Eventually, the fingers squeezed the thick dive suit in reassurance. "Looks like you won. How are you feeling?"

Gordon tried to move, even just a little for his own circulation, but his limbs felt stiff and achy. "Y'know those - starfish you see in a beach souvenir shop?"

"Once we get moving, that should help," the hand on his arm gave a gentle pat. "But first I want to see if I can find some breakfast."

"Mmm - bacon 'n eggs," Fuse's voice floated over as the larger man woke. "Or just eggs. That'd be somethin'."

"And just 'ow would we cook 'em, eh?" The woman chided, a slight grin as she teased her brother. 

"Boil 'em, maybe? Or just eat 'em raw. Quick protein," Fuse continued, undeterred. 

Gordon really wished he would've stopped while he was ahead, but the idea of swallowing raw gull eggs sent his stomach shuddering in rebellion. His hand came up stiffly to cover his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose to quell the nausea. 

"Whoa, Gordon, easy," Scott instantly noticed his dilemma. The distress of being unable to help was etched over the pilot's features. "Just breathe."

He was, or he thought, until the beach blurred into white noise. When it came back and the sound of the waves were their normal ebb and flow, replacing the roar in his ears, he found Scott still bending over him. The blue eyes were wide, fingers holding his wrist. 

"Did I -" Gordon's voice came out rasped.

"Passed out. Between the blood loss and dehydration, you're going to do that again if you get too worked up," the assessment came with a raised brow now that Scott knew his brother wasn't worse than he'd expected. "Wanna tell me what caused it?"

Closing his eyes to the memory, Gordon took a few breaths to relieve some of the fog, "Nauseous - just don't talk about food."

He wasn't sure why he expected a laugh and not the fear that increased the number of wrinkles at the corners of Scott's eyes. They didn't have time to worry. Focusing on getting to a transport or a radio was top priority. The hand on his wrist left and came up to press against his forehead.

"Scott -"

"You're warm," the brunette frowned. 

"Nothing we can do about it right now," he pushed the arm away, Scott just as aware and taking hold of the appendage.

"True, but promise you'll let me know if it gets worse," it was an order disguised as a gentle request, so unlike Scott. It gave Gordon pause, not wanting to worry his brother, but unable to deny his concern. 

"I'll do my best," his hand in Scott's was like an anchor of strength and he promised himself he would try not to get worse.

OoOoOoO 

The edge of the beach was their path, the sand too easily shifted under their feet. A fall for Fuse, who held the aquanaut on his back, would mean a world of pain for the blonde and time spent by Scott making sure he was alright. 

The pilot was already on edge after the morning's events, adding to a list of things he needed to discuss with his brother. How often had the blonde hidden the severity of an injury just because there was little they could do about it? Infection was a pretty important warning sign - one the pilot should have picked up on earlier. Fatigue had made it difficult, but that still wasn't a reason to neglect Gordon's condition. 

Scott's thoughts were a whirlwind when a voice called from behind. He shot a glance over his shoulder and found Havoc staring up into a tree. Following her gaze, he found out why and the spark of excitement pushed his self-reprimanding aside.

"Coconuts! Nice one, sis," Fuse praised.

The tree held a cluster of the orbs high above, each containing the nutrients they really needed. Getting to them was going to be tricky, but Scott wasn't given a moment to consider their options when Havoc made her own decision. She was almost halfway up before he realized she'd taken to climbing it. For a second, Scott thought he was watching Kayo. His sister would take to the task with the same fluidity and strength. 

He wondered what they were doing - his family. John wouldn't have slept yet. Virgil or Alan would have to make sure he did once they took a break from searching. Not knowing. 

Soon - they would find a solution today, because they had to, for his family. For Gordon, who still refused to voice how much worse off he actually was. So when the first coconut fell and struck the sand with a loud clang of hollow metal, his heart nearly burst from his chest. 

"What the hell was that?" Havoc called from above. 

Scott was already on his knees, scrambling at the sand until he uncovered a small handle underneath. He didn't hesitate to pull, a moderately sized hatch opening to reveal a ladder leading down into darkness. 

"Wait here," the commander instructed before swinging his legs inside and climbing down. He didn't wait to hear his brother's words of caution if they were even offered. Motivation for their survival fueled his arms and legs until Scott made it to the bottom. 

It was dark, but the light that streamed in from above offered some illumination once his eyes adjusted. A panel protruded from a wall to his right and he hit the only switch lain into it. A string of lights clicked on, only delaying with a flicker up the tunnel that led back the way they'd come - into the mountains. 

"Whacha see?" Fuse shouted down. 

"It's a tunnel," the feel and smell of recycled air told him it was a well used one. "I'm going to go farther in, see if there's anything of use."

"Wait up, Flyboy," Havoc appeared, climbing down to meet him. "If ya do find somethin', gonna need to know you're not plannin' to bring the GDF down on us."

Scott wanted to argue and reassure her that he wouldn't, but he knew it would be a lie. Regardless of how they'd helped each other, the chaos crew was still a threat to the world and his family as long as they worked under the Hood's command. 

They fell in step together, hoping they would find something useful just around the corner. It didn't escape Scott that Gordon was vulnerable. Now that they had discovered a potential escape route, what was to stop Fuse from throwing his brother into the ocean and joining his sister to overpower their last nuisance. 

He bit back a curse as his heart hammered with the thoughts, his need to get back to Gordon multiplying with each step. 

And then, a door appeared, set into the tunnel and blessedly open. Inside, there were consoles - technology meant to help track prey - flickering on with their presence. A bed was set into the wall, along with cabinets and drawers. While Havoc busied herself with the readouts, Scott found food, water, clothes, and medical supplies. It was a momentary reprieve. What mattered was if Havoc could get an SOS out. 

"Found a bunch of supplies," he came to stand next to her, eyeing the layout of the island. "What did you find?"

"Sykes really wanted to prevent anyone from callin' out," she pointed to a spot in the center of the map. "He only had one communications area - here. Looks like all the tunnels connect to it."

Which meant more walking, but at least they had food and water. He really wanted to get Gordon's dressing changed. "Alright, let's get the others down, take what we can and head that way."

"And who do we call when we get there?" She wasn't a fool and now that they had a goal, she was intent on her family's self preservation. 

Their eyes met and Scott saw his opening. Their goals were similar and he knew she would agree. "We both want to get our brothers out of here." He pointed to an area next to the communications annex. "That looks like a hangar. You take whatever we find and go, let us call the GDF and my family after you've gotten away. Deal?"

Havoc had no reason to consider the offer, except for the chance she might need him later on. He was still somewhat useful, so he wasn't surprised when she agreed. They made their way back to the ladder, Scott climbing back up to guide Gordon down. Fuse followed and was the first to start setting out their next meal. Scott, however, had given his brother a pair of pain pills with his bottle of water before having him lay still. 

"Sorry," Scott whispered gently as he shifted the blood soaked material and Gordon tried to hold back the strangled whimper. It slid away too easily, letting him know a clot hadn't formed. That meant he was prepared to see the bright red flow from the open wounds. The skin around was too difficult to see under the arterial fluid, but the heat radiating from it and the slight swelling just confirmed his initial fear. "Just a little longer, okay, Fish?"

Gordon gave a shaky nod, fingers digging into the fabric he was laying on. He was putting on that brave face that hid the fear under a cocked grin. It was for Scott's benefit and he took it as a motivator to work fast. The new bandages were applied and secured with well trained hands that still shook at the muffled grunts and the strangled cry as his brother's fingers left the mattress to cover his mouth. Once he was finished, Gordon collapsed against the bed, arms trembling and respirations shuddered. 

Scott removed the medical gloves and threw them in a corner, running his fingers through the damp blonde hair to help sooth the tremors. The next problem presented itself, now.

"I don't think we should move you," the commander kept his voice low. 

"But -" Gordon's protest was weak and easily cut off with a wave of his hand.

"I know, it sucks, but the faster I get to the communications room, the sooner we can get you to a hospital," blue eyes pinned him with the look that said it wasn't debatable. "You're welcome to time me."

"Over five minutes and I'm coming after you," the tease was a promise.

"An hour, I gotta get across the island and back," he countered and saw the anxious look thrown back at him. 

All joking was pushed aside as the amber eyes hardened, "Just make sure you come back, 'kay?"

"I promise," Scott's fingers gripped the hand that slipped into his. He wasn't happy with the situation, but there wasn't another option that could be accomplished as quickly. 

So, the plan was set before the two villains, the iR members obviously at their mercy, and for a long second, Scott didn't dare breathe. Fuse turned to Havoc, the decision seemingly hers to make, but as she turned to question her brother, there was conflict. A question as they read each other as clearly as he read Virgil. Sibling language and Scott suddenly found respect in their similarities. 

Havoc finally turned back to the pilot, a simple grin playing over her lips, "Alright, then. Let's get a move on."

A breath and Scott was bent by Gordon's bed, "I'll be back with help as soon as I can."

"Be careful - Don't do anything I'd do," the blonde grinned. His eyes flicked to the pair waiting by the door. "I'm pretty sure Fuse is cool, wrong side and all that. Havoc's just -" he paused as though in search of the perfect word.

"Scary?" 

"Scott, did you just call that woman 'scary'?" A laugh turned into a wince.

"Get on with it and move," Havoc growled from the door. "Don't make me regret this."

The brothers froze, their eyes meeting as Gordon wheezed, "Terrifying's more like it."

"Yes, definitely that," a hand carded through the blonde hair as he tried to regain control. "Stay put. There's plenty of food and water. If I find you splayed across the floor -"

"Not moving, promise," Gordon crossed his heart for good measure. 

"Alright, see you soon," and he stood, turning to make his way out the door.

"See ya 'round, Fishface," Fuse shouted as they began their trek. Scott heard the slight chuckle from the bed and had to shove the question that threatened to delay them away for later. His brother was safe for the time being and if he and Fuse had a new understanding that kept Gordon and Scott from ending up dead or captured, he would accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! My boys! My frenemy boys! I love them so much!


	8. Chapter 8

An hour was a fair estimate if Scott had been aiming for how long it would take them to reach the communications room. Which meant another hour back. Too long a time to be away from his injured brother, but there was no way around it. They'd made it to their destination. 

The chaos crew had gone towards the hangar and he didn't blame them. They were as eager as he was to be off this island. What he didn't expect was for Havoc to appear in the doorway, a smug look on her face. 

"Private jet, looks like we'll be leavin' in style," there was a pause of hesitation before she stepped into the room and up to the comm hub he'd been trying to activate. "Here, let me."

Scott took a step back, watching the woman with confused caution. "Why are you helping me?"

"Call it - returnin' a favor," she opened a screen that looked familiar, lines of voices muted as she worked. "And before you get all heroic and ask us to join the good guys, don't. We both know that's not a viable option."

Scott understood, though it would help reduce the amount of Hood-fueled emergencies. Another thought popped up, "What about just stopping? Find a nice place to just live life?"

"Tempting," was the only offer before Havoc opened a keypad. "All yours, Tracy. Let's never do this again."

"Thank you," and he meant it, keying in the code for the iR network as she made for the door. "If you ever need help -"

"We won't," a knowing grin and then she was gone.

Scott activated the code. "Scott to Thunderbird 5, please respond."

"Scott!" John's voice came over a second later, the astronaut obviously within reach of his comm at a moment's notice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, John. Can you find where we are?" The pilot watched the simple line of speech that was his only connection to his brother in space. 

It didn't move for a second, Scott realizing the astronaut had most likely been working on that as soon as he realized who was calling in. The line jumped a moment later, "I've got your coordinates."

Another line jumped open, "Scott! Is that really you?" Alan's relief was palpable through the link.

"Yes, it's good to hear your voices," his smile grew as Virgil's joined in.

"We've got your location, enroute now. ETA thirty-two minutes," he sounded as tired as Scott felt, but the joy was there, driving the spike of adrenaline. 

_ Half an hour to get to the beach,  _ he thought with determination. "There's a beach on the southeastern side of the island. If I'm not there, just wait. That's going to be the best place for pick up." He swallowed as his throat didn't want him to worry his brothers with the next part, but it was necessary. "Have the medical bay prepped. John, we'll need coordinates for the closest hospital. Gordon's been shot." 

A cacophony of questions spilled over the comm, the consensus cutting threw with Virgil's sharp, "How bad?"

"Moderate blood loss, suspected infection," another lump in his throat, "happened about a day and a half ago. He also had about a minute where he wasn't breathing after being under water too long." Silence met him and he took it as his signal to move. "Guys, I have to go if I'm going to meet you in time. And John, we'll need the authorities out here to deal with who was responsible."

"FAB, do you have a name?" John's voice was ice.

"Donavan Sykes."

"And the aircraft leaving the area?"

_ Damn _ , "Let it go. I'll explain later. See you in thirty."

The comms were off after a trio of FAB and he ran, legs pushing him down the hall that would lead to the family he desperately needed. 

Almost done. 

OoOoOoO 

Sleep was a blessing, but temporary as the pain in his abdomen throbbed. Gordon's eyes drifted open to the dull room he'd been left to rest and wondered how long Scott had been gone. He didn't dare move, though. There was a level of understanding he had when it came to wounds and infection. They hurt far worse than the initial and were an invitation for septicemia. Moving would only increase blood flow, increase damage, and hurt like hell. 

But the desire to find his brother was still a powerful emotion and he couldn't stop himself from calling out to Scott. Of course, no one answered because his brother was busy finding an escape route with two known villains. Why had he let him go with them?

And why was he freezing?

Gordon's worry for his brother was warring with the chill that ran down to the bone. He knew it was the fever, but that did nothing to lessen the discomfort. And with each shiver, a fresh spike of pain burned through him until he was a gasping, tearful mess. He hated it. He didn't want Scott seeing him like this. 

Even as he thought it, the sound of boots echoed through the hall and that need to hide his pain was forgotten. All he wanted was his brother. 

Only a different one came through the door.

"Hey, bud," Virgil tried to keep his voice steady as he made it to the bed, but years of experience flying with the engineer told of the too soft, too steady sound that came from the shock of seeing a little brother broken. "Just hold tight, we're gonna get you out of here." 

A hand slipped into his, giving a gentle squeeze before more footsteps sounded behind him and Alan appeared, hover stretcher in tow. For all that Virgil could hide his despair, Alan wore it over every part of him. The teen froze in the doorway, staring at his immediate elder brother, eyes wide with worry.

"Let's get him on the stretcher, Al," Virgil broke the connection, blue eyes finally blinking.

Nothing about the transfer from the bed to the gurney was simple. It may have looked like two well trained iR members, shifting a man in the space of a second, but for Gordon, it was agony. For his brothers, it was heartbreaking and he could see it on their faces and in the way they whispered "sorry" like it would ease the ache of laying still for however long it took Scott to get them here. 

The rest of the trip was much the same and he tried to stifle his cries as he saw the tears in Alan's eyes. When he woke to the bright sun, Gordon realized he must have passed out again and the way his brothers were rushing him forwards was more proof. They hadn't noticed, too intent on getting him into the medbay and the aquanaut dazily listened to them work.

"Let's get him in the medscan," Virgil ordered, calm as ever as they moved him through Thunderbird 2's module. 

A hand landed on his arm, confusion muddling his brain as he glanced to Alan and Virgil, then to Scott who had appeared at his side.

"You're gonna be okay, Squirt," a dimpled smile and the wariness of a long couple of days sat heavily on the brunette's face. "Just a quick trip to the hospital and you'll be home before you know it."

Scott could've been speaking another language for all that Gordon was listening. He couldn't stop staring at his eldest brother as his voice broke. "You're okay -"

"I'm fine, you just take it easy," the hand didn't leave his arm even as Virgil went to work setting up an IV, the words 'hypotension' and 'dehydrated' being thrown around. Gordon could've told them that - silly medscan - but his head was a fog of pain and those words. 

And then, everyone was finished with their whirlwind of movement and poking and prodding. Virgil was gone - flying them to whatever destination John had deemed appropriate. Scott had yet to release his arm and Alan was hunched on his other side, mimicking their big brother. 

The fluid entering his veins was offering some clarity and Gordon listened to the story of their abduction, finally realizing there were two small figures floating above his bed. One was John, quietly working and listening. The other was a bit of a surprise as she kept her eyes on Scott, but he caught the occasional glances towards him. 

"Mr. Sykes seems to have been quite diligent with his coverup," Lady Penelope offered once Scott had finished. "He runs his businesses through aliases. There are approximately twelve other companies that feed money into his accounts and I've had all of his assets frozen until further notice. He won't be able to use them to deal with his new legal situation."

The silence from Scott was deafening in Gordon's ears. They didn't know. He barely knew what happened, but the end result had been Sykes and Silas laying on the forest floor to await body bags. If Penelope didn't know -

"The authorities haven't found him yet?" Scott asked carefully. 

"Not to worry, they'll be arriving at the location you described in the minute," her words were meant to comfort, but they only made it more difficult to breathe.

A slow exhale and blue eyes met amber, the struggle of holding back the truth evident. It was part of a military past. The debriefing of lives lost in battle. Targets removed. Even if Scott hadn't pulled the trigger, he had been there. He had allowed the chaos crew to escape unhindered. That would need explaining - or covering up. 

"Scott," John broke their silent dialogue with his own questioning tone. "What aren't you telling us?"

The brunette's eyes closed and Gordon found himself desperate to look at anything but the people in the room. 

"Donovan Sykes and his assistant were killed in an altercation," Scott spoke as though reporting to a superior officer. "I confirmed it after -"

The hesitation hadn't been intentional from the way Scott stumbled. Fuse and Havoc were a problem on their own and Gordon's head hurt way too much to try finding a way around them. 

"Coming up on the hospital," the comm interrupted as Virgil prepped for landing. 

The bombshell that iR's commander had dropped still reverberated off the module walls and it was Alan who broke it. "You mean - you had to -"

Scott sighed, "I didn't kill them, Alan. I was just there to make sure they weren't still a threat."

"If you didn't, who did?" The younger blonde countered and his eyes flicked to Gordon. 

Not that he wouldn't have been able to, the idea of killing anyone after being out of WASP and in the business of saving lives for the past few years, he couldn't imagine having two deaths on his conscience. "I was too busy drowning apparently," and that sparked new concerns over the teen astronaut's face. Whoops.

"The jet," the red-head chimed in, offering Alan and Penelope a new bit of information to question. It was news to Gordon, as well, though it didn't surprise him. That had been the plan after all. 

Scott nodded, all eyes on him, "We weren't the only ones trapped on that island."

"Who?" Alan asked, seeming to realize there wasn't a good answer, but it was still needed.

An intake of breath that sent fire through his gut and Gordon let it out, deciding the blow might not be as hard coming from him, "The chaos crew."

Turquoise found him, wide and disbelieving before pinning the eldest, "Scott, I could have monitored their location. Why did you let them go?"

A dip in their momentum as Virgil brought Thunderbird 2 down and Gordon couldn't stop the groan. His head spun, the hands on his arms anchoring him to the bed. When everything finally stopped, the aquanaut found John, his voice rough, "I would've died -" he swallowed passed the memory of the water covering his head and the arm that had tightened around him, keeping him from sinking.

"You drowned - and if Havoc hadn't been as skilled as she is, I'm not sure I would've made it in time to bring you back, much less take down Sykes." Scott offered with bleak finality as he returned his gaze to those around them. "I made the decision based on the fact they could have killed us or left us to die at any point and they didn't. I know it doesn't erase what they've done in the past, but -"

"That's enough, Scott," the gentle baritone of the second eldest Tracy reverberated within the metal plating and the mattress that held Gordon. All eyes turned to the doorway as Virgil's boots hit the landing and he was doing his best Dad impersonation - the one that said no more arguing - as he stepped up to the gurney. "I'm sure any one of us in your situation would've done the same. You've said it before - we're not a police force." The latches disengaged, allowing the engineer to drag it towards the module's ramp as it lowered. "But right now, I want a few less holes in our brother and you need to rest so Alan can check you out."

There were no arguments as Virgil descended with Gordon to the awaiting ED staff, all bright and excited. It wasn't every day they got to save a member of iR. 

Gordon gave his raven-haired brother an appreciative smile as he walked beside the gurney, not ready to leave until he was certain the care team knew what they were dealing with. Scott would find him later, probably after a rushed scan and the authority he held over their littlest brother. 

The late morning skies were replaced by halogen lights and white ceiling panels. Gordon let himself sink into a detachment born from the scent of antiseptics and babble of voices discussing his condition. Been here, done this, time to do it again. He focused on Virgil's voice as the team counted down. 

And then they moved him. 

Pain and he was out.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It never ceased to amaze Scott how twenty-four hours could go by in an instant, yet still feel like it had been days. They had waited hours before being ushered into a private room where they stayed a few more hours. He had learned a bit more about what his brothers had been through - about how John had lost all contact until Thunderbird 1 had shown up in the middle of Siberia. After that, they had searched the abandoned home the two of them had initially been sent to help. 

News about Gordon came a little while later, presented by the doctor who'd overseen the surgery. The infection had made treatment of his wound more difficult, but they had assured the family that the procedure had gone well. It had still taken a few more hours before Gordon could leave recovery for the ICU and, even then, another frustrating wait while they got him settled. 

In that time, Lady Penelope had reported on the discovery of Sykes and Silas, their bodies transported and the entire island searched for evidence. They had found it in the form of taxidermy - victims of previous hunts on display within the billionaire's base. It was enough that Scott didn't have to worry about repercussions at the moment. 

Now, twenty-four hours and some change later, he was sitting by Gordon's bed. The rest of the family had been sent to a local hotel for some rest after days of worry and action. The world would simply have to take care of itself for a little while.

The IV antibiotics continued their slow drip in his brother's room, drowned out by the hiss and beeps of equipment and Scott's mind began to wander. For years, he thought the Hood had been their greatest threat outside of the dangers on missions. Sykes had opened up a whole new bag of evil that could live in this world and a fear crept its way into his heart. He might've had acquaintances - other rich, sadistic individuals - who desired the same type of prey. That thought sent a shiver up his spine and Scott realized his family might have a new target on their backs. 

His hands slid into his unmanaged hair, swathing it into haphazard rows of dark brown. He bent forward with the weight of his thoughts and debated contacting Virgil. Maybe he just needed a break, clear his head so he could be of more use. The beep of the equipment monitoring Gordon were a call back to his current responsibility. He wouldn't leave until his brothers made him. 

"Is everything alright, Mr. Tracy?" The young woman had been in the room more than enough times, he'd given up asking her to call him Scott. 

Straightening, he offered a weary smile, "I'm okay, thanks." Not a completely honest answer, but he wasn't in the mood. 

Her smile was light, born of a job that understood bright and bubbly wasn't what her patient's families needed. Scott went back to his thoughts as she worked. The sound of the machines was so familiar, he almost didn't register the soft whispers. 

"-ack. Try to relax. Your brother's here."

But once it clicked, the chair slid over the floor as Scott shot to his feet. Amber, though slightly hidden under pale lids, shifted to find the brunette, Gordon's features softening as he let himself calm. "H-hey, Gords. You with me?"

A slight nod and the blonde's hand tapped the side of his arm as it pressed into the mattress. Scott grabbed it without another thought. 

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake," the nurse left with her new task. 

"How do you feel?" Scott gave the hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Gordon took a moment, licking dry lips as his brow furrowed. A tear tumbled from the corner of his eye, followed by a matching one on the other side. A sniff and his voice was almost normal, "Good, good - I, uh, we're in the hospital?" 

A nod, "Yes, and everyone else'll be here in a little while." He reached forward and wiped one of the droplets away.

"Am I crying?" The blonde brows knit together again even as more tears fell.

"Are you in pain?" Gordon shook his head. "Well, you were just put through hell and a pretty intense surgery. Your body's recovering."

"Ah, oh - okay... I - think I was dreaming," his eyes blinked lazily up to the ceiling. "Fuse and I were watching TV and - everyone was yelling at us. Probably a dream - since John and Alan were on the ceiling." 

Scott's initial reaction would've been to chuckle and brush the dream away. It wasn't real and wouldn't hurt their family, but then the flow of tears increased.

"Hey, it's okay, just a dream," his hand brushed back the unmanaged bangs.

A wet sob and the vulnerability was lain out in full view, Scott wanting nothing more than to relieve his little brother's emotions. "We coulda been friends, Scott."

Confusion shocked him from offering words of comfort and the brunette was suddenly lost. "What?"

"Fuse and me," Gordon groaned with another sniffle. "Why does the Hood ruin everything?"

Scott's shoulders fell as his heart ached for the pain he recognized in his brother. Whether it was medication induced or not, Gordon and the demolitions expert had made a connection and the Hood had marred any chance the two could've had any kind of comradery. 

"I'm sorry, Squirt," his fingers carded through the younger man's hair. "I wish there was something I could do." He felt his own throat tighten as the blonde let out a shuddered breath. "But, hey, if you two really did click - who knows, you might've helped get him to rethink his loyalties."

Emotions hit Gordon hard, but the heavier ones never lasted long. Another shaky breath and the flow reduced to a couple errant tears. "Y'think so?" 

Seven year old Gordon couldn't have been any more pitiful and Scott gave a beaming smile, "If any of us could befriend a bad guy, it'd be you, Fish."

The blonde seemed to accept this fact, but amber kept searching until they locked onto his face, the waterworks still slowly tracking down his cheeks. "What's wrong with me?"

A laugh he hadn't meant to let out and he had to clear his throat as he answered, "Nothing other than that new piercing. Docs got it all cleaned up and stopped the bleeding. I'm sure you'll feel better once the sedation wears off."

Footsteps sounded at the entrance to the room and Gordon's doctor hesitated before entering, a courtesy in case anything too private was occurring. Scott invited the woman in and observed as she checked over his brother. The nurse was by the head of the bed, discreetly dabbing a wad of tissue at the blonde's face. It all took about a handful of minutes, but by the end of it, Gordon was asleep once more. He was exhausted and would be experiencing more moments just like these.

Scott was more than happy to be there for the next time he woke up.

OoOoOoO 

A few weeks later and Gordon was happily home, allowed to sleep in his own bed and sit on a lounge chair in the sun. He had his creature comforts, if not the pool he desperately wished he could swim in - an all clear still not in his medical records. 

That didn't mean he couldn't find something to enjoy. 

"Here's your smoothie," Alan appeared, all smiles as he held out the bright yellow and pink mixture. 

"What is it this time?" Gordon gratefully took the concoction, knowing full well his little brother was skilled in at least this one form of food preparation. 

"Pineapple, mango, and dragon fruit," the younger blonde explained before taking a long sip of his own drink. 

The aquanaut followed suit, savoring the tangy sweetness of the one thing he could stomach. "Best one yet, little bro."

"Thanks! I had no idea how easy these were to make!" Alan had only been making them for the past few days after Gordon had confided in him how tired he was of the bland soups and any number of Grandma's meat dishes. At least he could get out of those after just a few bites, voicing his stomach just didn't have the same capacity as it used to. The first smoothie had been a simple strawberry banana, but with each one, Alan found the desire to experiment. Peanut butter and plum hadn't sounded all that appetizing, but after trying it, he'd been pleasantly surprised. 

The two of them sat, enjoying the midday sun when Scott appeared from the kitchen. Their eldest had been stuck on the mainland for the past week, working with Penelope on the final documents needed for Sykes' empire to fall. His companies had been frozen until the CEO's could be investigated. That meant employees would have to wait for pay that would hopefully be given to them regardless if they were working or not. It wasn't their fault who the company was connected to. Gordon hadn't been privy to too much of the specifics, but the London agent had a way of making sure innocent people weren't caught in the political crossfire if she could help it. 

"Hey, little brothers," the brunette approached with a pair of boxes and bags. "Brought some care packages for you." He held out one of the bags to Gordon who happily took it, eager to see what a certain lady might've sent. 

"Is that lunch?" Alan asked, abandoning his smoothie to intercept the boxes.

"Yes," Scott turned as the astronaut made to head back to the kitchen with their treasure. "Make sure there's enough for Virgil and John when they get back!" 

"Good luck with that," Gordon laughed as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses he suspected were designer. Scott had probably mentioned how much time the aquanaut had been spending outside. He quickly put them on and dug out a card that smelled of some kind of flowery fragrance placed there when she had assembled the note. The temptation to take a longer draw of the scent was pushed aside with his eldest brother watching him. 

"Picked up something else," and the smooth tone from earlier was replaced by uncertainty. It took Gordon a second to catch it, lowering the card from Penelope to regard his brother. Scott fished out another card from a separate bag. The blonde held out his hand to take it, but the pilot simply held it, glancing between the paper and his little brother like it could cause Gordon harm. It didn't escape the aquanaut that the card had already been opened.

"Scott?" He lifted the sunglasses to sit them on top of his head, watching the battle crossing his brother's face.

"I'm still not sure what I think of this, but I figured you would want to see it," Scott finally relented, lowering the unassuming paper towards him. 

Curiosity was his driving force, but Gordon still hesitated at the worry their commander was dealing with. His fingers pinched the material and pulled it away from the outstretched hand and he removed the card from its envelope. 

Amber scanned the image of the generic bear holding flowers and the words "Get Well Soon". Someone had taken a pen to the bear, adding an eyepatch, hooked hand, and peg leg. The inside was blank, except for an F surrounded by the drawing of an explosion. An H was scrawled in the same handwriting, as though the sender was forcing an uninterested person to participate in the well wishing. 

Gordon checked it again - front, back, and inside - then looked at Scott who looked mildly ill. Another glance at the haphazard pirate bear and a smile slid over his face. 

And then, he laughed.

"It's not that funny," Scott groaned, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"It kinda is," he slipped the card into the bag from Penelope having already decided he would be keeping it. "It's a good thing, Scotty. Means at least one of them is being amicable."

"I'm sure that'll do wonders next time the Hood sends them after us," his lips thinned and Gordon wished he could do more for his brother's apprehension. 

"It can't hurt," the blonde caught Scott's pensive gaze and tried a reassuring smile. "We'll stay extra cautious, but there's always the chance they'll hesitate - find a way to ruin his plans."

"You really think they would defy the Hood?" Scepticism met optimism head on.

"Not to his face, no," and he couldn't help the shiftyness of his own expression. 

Scott caught it, his head tilting with the curve of his smirk, "Right, I'm starting to see why you two got along so well." The grin softened as though a memory had floated back into relevance due to the topic. "You two probably would've been friends if it weren't for the Hood."

Something familiar tickled at the back of mind, suddenly bringing his mood back to a sobering level. "Yeah - seems about right."

The silence that engulfed the poolside patio was broken by the elder brother as he let out a sigh, collected the few bags he had left and stood to his feet. Gordon glanced up at the offered hand, "Come on. We should get inside before Alan eats all the food."

The glasses slid back onto his nose with a knowing smile, accepting the help up onto legs that demanded he move with caution. The ache in his abdomen was another reminder and his grin faltered as he groaned. "This sucks - how many more weeks?"

"Nine, Squirt," Scott kept his arm locked around the blonde's. "You know that."

"Yeah, just keep wishing it would change," the whine came with another grunt of effort as they made their way back inside. He leaned into his brother for support, but also for the warmth. Scott was alive. He was alive and healing. They'd been thrown into a nightmare together and come back to a better world for it. No one else would die to a hunt and that almost seemed worth the gut gnawing pain when Scott stumbled.

"Damn! Sorry!"

"First day with new feet, huh?" Gordon hoped his laugh hid the breath he had to suck back in. 

"C'mon, Shortstack," the tease was accepted and returned. Scott's attention shifted to the kitchen "Alan. There better still be food for us."

"Seriously, one time I eat an entire container of take-out and suddenly I'm a walking vacuum." Alan set a plate of food at the table as Gordon took a seat. 

"Thanks, Hoover," the elder blonde grinned as he received a tousle of annoyed fingers through his hair. He continued to listen to the banter between the teen and the man nearly three decades old, both debating who got to eat the last steam bun. 

Gordon couldn't stop smiling.

This was their home and it held love in so many forms. Through music and art, prank wars and excessive training days. Intelligence that they trusted without a doubt, yet they could easily urk with the simplest of questions. 

This was the only island he cared to ever think about. They were all he needed.

That and a fork, "Alan! Can I get a fork? Please? I'll take a spoon." He caught the utensil as it was tossed from behind the counter. "Thank you!"

His smile grew. Nothing would beat his family.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this fun exercise into appreciating Scott's character :D I love him but sometimes he irks me some kinda way XP I'm very glad I could write this! 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who read and left comments and kudos! I love yall do much!
> 
> And now, onto my next massive project!


End file.
